Another Chance PostEppie to Hex
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After encountering Zatanna, Clark still finds himself missing Lana. Is there something she and the others can do? Please R and R!
1. Clark's Angst in the Loft

Another Chance (Post-Eppie for "Hex")

DJ Dubois

September 2009

Pairings: Clana, Oliver/another character, some Clois, Chloe/Davis

Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. All spoilers through Hex included. Please send comments to .

Dedication: This one goes out to Sumee and all Clanas out there. While well acted by Kristin and Tom, the writers messed up (again).

Chapter 1 [Three Days After "Hex"]

A clear black stillness hung over Smallville. The full moon shone down over the prairie, washing it in a reflected glow. The stars twinkled. A slight breeze blew across the summer evening. Most of the town's denizens relaxed at home or over coffees at the Talon. For most concerned, it was a picture perfect evening.

But not on the Kent Farm….

Clark finished with his chores while summing up his situation. After the long shifts at the _Daily Planet_, he'd kept things going around his home. There had been a great deal going on lately. The question of Davis Bloome and Doomsday perplexed him. Jimmy had everyone concerned over the sudden ending of his marriage to Chloe. Lois, as always, drove him nuts with her "rules of reporting" and ambition to become the Red and Blue Blur's private mouthpiece. Oliver rode him about Doomsday. The whole 'wish gate' deal with Zatanna also floored him.

He shook his head. _Some times I do wish I could be normal. Then I'd have what I really want. _He sighed and bowed his head. Despite Chloe's advice to him about moving on, his mind still locked on one person…his lost love…his Lana. _How could it all go so wrong? We were such a great team! _ He thought over how she'd returned to his life and took an active stand in resolving issues. The romance bloomed once more. Clark even took a page out of Bizarro's book and let his passion for her show. Especially after gaining the Prometheus power suit, she became his partner and equal in every way.

Alas, Lex screwed that one up. In a jealous scheme, the billionaire set a kryptonite bomb atop the _Planet_. He made the couple choose between their love and the Greater Good.

For Lana, it was no choice. Even as she wanted to walk away, she readily gave up their chance to save Clark's fellow reporters. She absorbed a large dose of radiation in the process ensuring that Clark could never go near her again.

But that didn't stop him from crawling up the Loft stairs. Over her protests, he held back the tide of Fate. In a nearly fatal push, he forced one last kiss with his beloved. His veins bulged. He forced his nausea down. His blood boiled. The drag across the burning boards left splinters in his hands.

But for Lana, he didn't care. He often said he'd go through a kryptonite minefield for her. Well that time, he did it. He collapsed from the effort but he'd let her know that she was His True Love.

He heard a creak in the Loft once again. He looked up the stairs wistfully.

There the ghost memory of his love looked down at him.

He ground his teeth and wiped his watering eyes. Once more, he started up the wooden stairs. Then he buckled and collapsed about three steps from the top.

_Clark, stop! _The mirage shook her head.

He felt the meteor sickness but kept going again. This time, he'd find a way to save her and their love. He'd rather die than let her go again. He forced himself to his feet and put his arms around her.

_I'm sorry, my Love. _With that, she vanished into the night air.

"NO!" Clark beat the floor boards hard, putting his fist through them three times. His tears stung his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He felt nauseous from the renewed loss. "NOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Let go! I don't care!"

"Clark! Hey! Calm down!" a familiar voice bade.

Clark shuddered but did so. Through tear blurred eyes, he saw Oliver standing over him. "Oliver? What's going on?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. Glad I did," the industrialist/fellow hero replied. "Maybe we might want to sit on the sofa instead of punching holes in the floor though?" He winced at the thought of Clark truly going berserk. Chloe had filled him in on what Clark was like under red kryptonite's influence. He had no desire to go through that himself. "I brought coffee."

"Yeah. Thanks. Sorry you had to see that." Clark pulled himself off of the floor and lumbered toward the couch.

"No sweat, Clark. The girls think you've moved on. I know better than that. Take it from someone who's lost his heart. It isn't easy," Oliver assured him while handing him the coffee in his hand.

"I take it that the Green Arrow needs help?" Clark presumed.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "No job tonight, Clark. I'm here as a friend." He sighed. _If only I could've disarmed that bomb. That way, they'd still be together! At least I took care of Lex. He won't hurt anyone again! _"Well maybe one…I had the coffee run." He handed the Farm Boy a large paper cup with a lid. "It'll take the edge off."

"Doubt it but I'll give anything a shot at this point," Clark indicated mournfully while sipping on his coffee. "Life's been busy around the office not to mention dealing with Lois and Tess Mercer."

"Yeah, they're something all right." Oliver shook his head at the reference to his own Women that Got Away. He gulped down a heavy dose of Irish Crème coffee. "You never forget. You just move on, I guess." He frowned. "I know you don't want to hear that."

Clark nodded having seen how his friend was around his journalistic partner. "We all have to deal with things. I'll do that. At least I know she still cares." He finished the coffee. "Sorry I'm not more talkative, Oliver. Thank you though."

"No problem, Clark. You take it easy. If you need anything, just holler," Oliver accepted while getting up from the couch. "I mean that."

"I know. Thank you for the support, Oliver. I appreciate it," Clark expressed before lying back down on the couch.

The archer nodded and headed down the stairs. He wanted to desperately do something to get Clark out of the doldrums and back on the beam. There were so many issues that would demand everyone's attention. _What can I do? _He jammed his hands into his pockets. As he did so, he felt a slip of paper. He pulled it out to find Zatanna's business card on it. _I thought I left this at the office. How did it get here? _He glanced around the barnyard half expecting to find the dark haired magician watching from some angle.

But the yard was empty.

Still Oliver knew what the cue meant. _Something just gave me the answer. She owes me a wish. Fine. If it'll get those two on Doomsday's trail then fine! _He climbed into his Ferrari and sped off toward Metropolis.

There was another mission that night after all…..


	2. Zatanna and Oliver visit

Chapter 2 [Four Hours Later—Metropolis, Clock Tower]

After a speedier drive home than one of his arrows, Oliver pondered the card's appearance in his pocket. As with the Luthors, he'd learned not to trust coincidence in life's matters. No, he'd survived too much for that. Then again, watching Zatanna's magic earlier that week made him rethink things on a deeper level as well.

It was eerie how she almost knew he'd be calling. She remembered her offered wish and debt to Clark and him. As such, she told him she'd be there at some point.

_Some point. Wish she'd realize this isn't an act. _He poured himself a scotch and drank that down while unsuccessfully trying to soothe his nerves. Then he grabbed his compound bow and quiver. He pressed the button on the side wall, allowing it to open and reveal the practice complex within. _Maybe I should just have Chloe or Victor see what Tess has up her sleeve. If LuthorCorp invented Prometheus, they should have a way of draining the kryptonite from that suit! I don't care what that doctor said!_

In front of himself, the target beckoned. A full hundred yards away, it seemed but a small white circle within circles to most.

Oliver, however, sized it up and fired a shaft, nailing the circle dead center. Over and over, he rattled out shots in machine gun fashion, splitting previous arrows down the middle and clustering them like porcupine quills. As he did so, he remembered his promise to Tess on the island. _When we get out of here, I'll do what I can to help people. Remember, Queen, this isn't just about Doomsday, it's about Clark and Lana too. They need each other. _He sized up another shot and sent it dead center. _Wish I understood that._

"Bravo!" a familiar voice praised while clapping accompanied it.

He rolled his eyes at the entrance knowing full well who it was. Despite the fact he'd seen her do it several times, Zatanna had just snuck past his defenses again. _How does she do it?_ He turned to see the raven haired mistress of magic observing him through the darkness. "I have people who can help you patent that entrance, you know."

"Perhaps." She smiled with satisfaction and let her eyes shine briefly reveling that she had just got his attention. "But I do not own the ways of magic. I am its servant. As I mentioned to you before, I am still learning its ways."

He shrugged. "Get any of that light reading done?" He turned and sized up another shot, hitting the bulls eye yet again.

"A little. Learning to reach out to others beyond your purpose?" she countered. "Are we finally opening up?"

"Excuse me?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "Forgive me. I noted your focus in our last meeting. As you and Mr. Kent showed me, such ambition can blind one to the rest of life, Oliver. My desire to help people does have a price as you both showed me. I have vowed to be more careful. But have you?"

"Have I what?" he inquired.

"Considered all of the outcomes of your desire to save the world?" She paced about the room. "Your purpose as the Green Arrow is very noble. Yet what of you? What of the man beneath the mask?"

"As I told you, I have everything I want," he reminded her.

She tilted her head to the side while considering his words. "Perhaps."

"What's that mean?" he queried defensively.

"Accomplishments, success and heroism are valuable things, Oliver." She stared into his eyes. "I sense that there is something missing."

"Lady, I called you to help my friends not me. Can you do that or not?" he wondered in exasperation. She was clearly getting under his skin with her words. Besides there was something about her eyes.

She smiled. "I have felt their pain, Oliver. Yes, I have a spell to help them. That is what I meant. Giving up your one wish to save others. That is true friendship."

"You did the same when you saved Chloe and denied yourself, Zatanna," he reminded her.

"We all affect the universe in our way. You do inspire, Oliver. Very well. We all have wishes and the Universe grants them as she will." She smiled warmly at him while melting away into the darkness.

He shook his head. For some reason, he felt a certain warmth coursing up his spine. He took a deep breath. "This is a job, Queen. You're doing this for them. It isn't about Lois again." Still he thought of how great an ally the magician could be for his group. Along with Black Canary, Cyborg, Impulse, Aquaman and himself, Zatanna could be a powerful force. "One thing at a time." He fired three more shots and then hit the showers.

Little did he know how magic could affect both directly and indirectly. How little indeed…..


	3. Early Morning Encounter in DC

Chapter 3 [Two hours later—Washington, DC]

[H Street Office]

Even as events unfolded in Metropolis, the nation's capital maintained a subdued level of predawn activity. Cars pushed through downtown toward the clubs and other places. A few people walked guardedly down the streets. Several Congress members' windows were lit showing that work continued even at that hour.

Martha Kent walked out of the front door of her H Street office building. In the year and a half since she'd been there, she had been behind several key bills and served on four important committees. Her hard work inspired her colleagues, helping her to climb the ladders of influence in seemingly record fashion. That night was no exception. She had just finished the latest revisions to an important appropriations bill that the President needed as soon as possible. While she knew Jonathan would not have wanted her working so late.

Jonathan….

She sighed to herself. Despite the time since his death, she still struggled with it. No matter how much she buried herself in her work, the farm called. She felt that she was neglecting her responsibilities as a mother for Clark.

Clark….

His calls to her had come less and less frequently. When he did call, he was more and more distant. She knew he was involved at the _Daily Planet _in his new career. His last call almost made her drop everything and come home for him. The latest return and split with Lana had devastated him.

Lana….

Martha shook her head wondering what had happened between Clark and Lana to force the traumatic break. From what Clark said, it was the bomb that Lex had planted on top of the _Planet_. Through some string pulling, she'd acquired the security footage showing what had happened.

She felt proud of the two lovers and their sacrifice.

But her heart broke for them as well.

She knew that the decision for reelection was fast approaching. Even though Governor Granger and other key figures wanted her to run for a new term, she wanted in her heart to be back in Smallville. _How could Lex do this to them? _She could almost hear Jonathan's admonitions to Clark about the bald billionaire from the earliest days. _We should have listened to him. Meantime when recess comes, Clark and I are going to have a serious talk about things. _She rubbed the back of her neck and walked toward the parking lot twenty yards away.

As she did so, an Asian male and a Hispanic bruiser in a biker jacket slithered out of the shadows to block her path. Behind her, a white slender man in a red shirt and jeans cut off any retreat.

The Asian announced, "Hey, Lady! We want a contribution!" He pointed a 9 mm pistol at her. "NOW!"

The white man grabbed her arm. "You heard him!" He shoved her against the office building's brick wall and cut her purse's strap.

"J…just take it!" Martha relented. "Don't hurt me!" She wished she could scream for Clark but even with his super hearing, half a country was too far.

"Too late!" Hispanic fired the gun.

The bullet streaked through the inky cool night toward her on an appointment with her head.

Martha shut her eyes. _Clark, I love you! _As she thought that, she felt a breeze.

The bullet never struck her, ricocheting off of something else instead.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Asian bellowed. "Who's the chick?"

_Chick? _Martha squinted into the shadowy passage to see that the three men had forgotten her. She saw what seemed to be a slight yet toned young masked woman watching all three of them. _What are you doing? _She would have used her cell to call the police but the muggers still had it. She couldn't make out who this new person was.

Then the woman commented in a low voice, "You're up late, guys. Harassing people past curfew?"

Martha immediately recognized the voice and her eyes went wide. _Lana? _

"Get her!" Asian growled while brandishing a knife and slashing it at her.

In the blink of an eye, Lana grabbed the hand, twisted it behind his back and threw him down the length of the alley into the dumpster beyond. Then she remembered to pull her punch as Clark had taught her but still knocked the Caucasian mugger out cold.

"Die, Witch!" Hispanic spat while emptying his gun's remaining shots.

Lana easily evaded the shots with her super speed before knocking him out. Then she grabbed a piece of cloth and tied him and Caucasian up faster than the eye could blink. Finally she retrieved their Asian comrade and did the same to him. "Not quite as good as the Red and Blue Blur but he'll like that." She hustled over to the victim's side. "Are you okay, Ma 'am? I just need to make sure you're okay before I take off…." Her eyes went wide. "Martha Kent?"

Martha nodded. "I'm fine, Lana." She recalled what Clark had told her about Lana and the Prometheus project. "It really does work."

"Yeah it does. I can do what Clark does for the most part," Lana noted while helping the woman she considered to be a mother figure to her feet. "Too bad we couldn't….couldn't…." She tore off her mask and began sobbing. "This time, it was so perfect! He opened up to me! We were really equals! Partners! It was so right!"

Martha felt her heart sinking. If she'd had any doubts about Lana's fidelity to Clark before that (which she didn't), they would've been gone at that point. She knew the younger girl still loved her son desperately. Instinctively she embraced Lana. "I know. Let me take you back to my place. You can stay with me as long as you'd like. Okay?"

"Okay. I'd like that." Lana followed Martha to her car. In the distance, she could hear the sirens approaching.

"Head for this address," Martha instructed while scribbling the location on a piece of paper and handing it to her. "Can you find that?"

Lana nodded. "I slept across the street from there last night."

"Lana, that's a vacant lot! You were out there?" Martha winced. "We can talk about this later." She handed Lana the key. "That'll get you in."

"Thanks, Martha." Lana disappeared in a burst of super speed heading for the residence.

Barely two minutes later, a cordon of police cars surrounded Martha and the captured criminals. _Here we go. _She braced herself for a round of questions from the Capital's Finest.

****

[Two hours later—Martha's Apartment]

Despite her fears, the police's apprehension of the three muggers red handed with her purse in their possession kept the questioning of Martha to a minimum. She lied about being out cold when the standoff occurred.

A surprisingly early call from Senator Art Reinstadt, her ally and supporter, buried the matter completely. He assured Martha to take the day off and they'd do the vote on the following one.

_I guess I should count myself lucky! _Martha drove back to her apartment and parked the Nissan in the designated place. Instinctively, she looked back to make sure she hadn't been followed by anyone friendly or otherwise. For a minute, she stared at the fenced in lot across the street. She didn't want to imagine her guest spending any length of time amidst the construction rubble or vermin—animals or otherwise. She slipped into the three story wooden structure and down the dimly lit hallway. Reaching the door at its end, she knocked three times. "Lana?"

Lana opened the door allowing her hostess inside. "Glad you're okay." She closed it again before hugging Martha. "You didn't get in any trouble, did you?"

"Everything's all right. The three muggers are in custody. Fortunately you were wearing a mask so they can't identify you. I'm free to spend the day with you here," Martha assured her before rubbing the younger woman's arm supportively.

"What about your Congressional duties?" Lana protested. "I can't ask you to put your life on hold for me."

Martha shook her head. "You are my son's girlfriend. Besides you're safeguarding his secret."

Lana sighed. "Martha. Please."

"What happened with that bomb, Lana? What did Lex do to you? Why didn't Clark help you with it?" Martha wondered. "He wouldn't tell me what exactly happened."

Lana sat quietly for a minute while collecting herself. Then she sucked in a deep breath. "The bomb was made from green kryptonite. Lex told us that we could walk away and let it blow or we could stop it at a price. Clark and I decided to stop it." She bowed her head. "I absorbed so much of that radiation that I can't go near him again!" She started weeping profusely. "I can't deal with this, Martha! He forced himself to kiss me in the Loft." She stared at the older woman through tear-blurred eyes. "He nearly killed himself to show his love for me."

"That's Clark all right," Martha agreed. "And you're sure you can't do anything about discharging it? Perhaps Lionel's old cronies might know something?"

"Oliver Queen and one of Lionel's associates checked. There's no chance," Lana disagreed.

Martha squatted down in front of Lana. "Lana. Lana, look at me."

"Martha, please. I…I…"

"Lana, look at me," Martha reiterated while staring her right in the eye. "If there's one thing that I've learned, it's this. Love can move mountains. It can break down any barrier. We will find a way around the situation. We'll get that radiation out of that suit. We will get you and Clark back together. I promise you."

Lana nodded. "I appreciate that."

"Lana, you're like the daughter I never had. Clark's waited forever for you. Have faith." Martha smoothed Lana's hair. "You're now the answer to his prayers as well as mine and Jonathan's."

"And you all are the answer to mine," Lana admitted in a hoarse whisper.

"Let's get you set up out here. Then I want you to get some sleep. Later, we'll get caught up. Right now, you relax." Martha headed for the bedroom to get her spare sheets and comforter for the couch bed.

Lana sat back on the couch. She stared at the ceiling wondering how Fate had brought her to Martha of all people at this point. But the older woman had been just what the doctor ordered. _Could there be a way? Please, God! Let there be a way to get this radiation out of the suit without damaging it!_


	4. Clark's Headline and Next Assignment

Chapter 4 [_Daily Planet _Bullpen—7:57 AM]

After a long night of restless sleep, Clark pulled himself into the office and his computer. He hoped that something would come up and allow him to bury himself in a story. Even if his police scanner went off, he'd be happy to do some good as the Red and Blue Blur for that matter. All remained quiet.

Quiet at least for a bustling newsroom that is….

He opened the desk drawer and eyed Lois' Rules to Reporting. _This applies to life too. Wish I could be that thorough. Maybe I would've figured something out before the bomb happened. _He shook his head.

"Hey, Kent!"

Clark turned to see a balding middle aged man in a white shirt and brown tie approaching him. "Hi, Rick. How are you?"

"Ready to face another day, Kid?" Rick slapped a copy of that morning's edition and a coffee in front of him. "You made Page 1 with that Brooksmeyer piece. Congratulations!"

Clark picked up the paper and considered the article. He knew it would be important but not that important. "Thanks. My first headline."

"Everyone needs a first in this biz, Kent." Rick considered the younger man. For the previous few days, he and everyone else had noticed his moods. "Everything okay at home? You don't seem as focused."

Clark shrugged. "Parents are having issues on the farm. Thanks for the concern."

"Sure Lane doesn't have anything to do with it? She can be over the top," Rick presumed over a sip of his coffee.

Clark fought down an urge to go defensive. Despite their bickering and her sometimes overbearing attitude, she was a friend. "Lois and I are okay, Rick. You just need to know how she ticks is all."

Rick nodded. "Right." He considered that insight on the rookie's part. "Remember, if you want to talk, the door's open. Okay?"

Clark smiled. Rick and Lois didn't get along. He knew that much. However he also knew that the man was a genuine guy from their run ins over the previous six months. "I'll definitely remember that. Thank you for the coffee and the good wishes."

"Keep up the good work," Rick concluded before taking off.

Clark considered the paper again. His first front page. He'd done it. It was a special moment. A milestone away from the farm.

But it still felt hollow.

He knew Lois would be happy. He expected Chloe to gush about it.

But Lana wasn't there to enjoy the moment with him.

He sighed and reached for the coffee again. He wiped his eyes to beat back the tears again. _Suck it up. You know Lois will give you one of *those* lectures if she sees you like this. _The thought of his partner turning advice columnist again made his stomach lurch.

Right on cue, Lois marched into the bullpen in a blue blazer and slacks. As always, she sipped on her triple foam cappuccino and clacked toward her computer in her flats across the floor. "You're in a mood, Smallville. Another one of those nights?"

He covered his mood forcing a smile…almost. "Good morning, Lois. Sleep well yourself?"

"Not really. Chloe's really going through hell dealing with the divorce thing. And then I'd like to know what's going on with Davis," she replied while eyeing the paper turned upside down to his right. "That this morning's edition?"

"Yeah. Take a look." He kept a poker face as she took the paper.

"Hope my corruption piece will scream from the headlines this morning. I…." Her eyes went wide. "Clark! Have you seen this? How the Hell did you make Page 1?"

"Never tell your secrets. Your fifth rule." He allowed himself a grin on that note.

She read over the piece and nodded. "Not bad, Smallville. Your first front page." She eyed him pointedly. "Don't let it go to your head." She gave him a saucy grin.

Clark noted how the other reporters were rolling their eyes behind her back at her brusqueness. However, as he had told Rick, he knew Lois was praising him in her own way. "Gotta start somewhere, right? Your piece is on Page 4 by the way."

"Every dog gets his or her day," she conceded. "We have the press conference with Oliver this morning you know."

"At eleven," he recalled while checking his watch. "No rest for the weary."

"Damn straight," she concurred. _I don't know what happened but this time you aren't getting back in, Lana. No way. _"Chop, chop, Smallville. We do have our notes to go over first. Can't have you going soft in there now, can we?"

He arched his eyebrow. "I think I can handle Oliver, Lois."

"Yeah well. This here's the big city. Leave it to the experts to lead you up and out of here," she fired back almost teacher-like.

He shrugged. "I'll handle it. You deal with getting that interview with the Blur."

She glared at that point.

Just then, the familiar brown suited bald black man marched into the bullpen. "Kent! Boss wants to see you!"

Lois shook her head. Of all the people in the world, Clark seemed to get called into the principal's office more than anyone. She rolled her eyes at the rumors that something seemed to be going on between him and their boss, Tess Mercer. "Now what did you do, Smallville?"

"Guess I'll find out. Enjoy the paper, Lois." Clark followed the other man out of the room.

Lois turned her computer on. _Some day I'll find out what you and Mercer are talking about up there, Clark. Count on that! _

****

[Main Office—Several floors up]

Tess Mercer read over a file with intense interest. It had been a busy year for the former regional LuthorCorp VP turned heiress to the empire. She'd dealt with finding Lex and getting him to a safe healing place. Queen Industries had taken over the company's controlling interest. Lana had absconded with the power suit. And then there was the Traveler matter….

She tapped her finger on the oak desk in front of her. After spending only a little time around Clark, she could definitely understand Lex's obsession with him. The new reporter had good instincts even if he was a bit on the naïve side. He definitely could be a peacemaker—definitely a plus for working with/managing Lois Lane. He played his cards admirably close to the vest and could definitely lie with the best. _I'd hate to play poker with him. _She knew she needed to get Clark onboard before Doomsday went nuts again.

She set the file down and looked at her laptop's screen. Just an hour before, the _Planet's _Washington correspondent, Winnie LaTravers, had sent this footage to her. While the reporter had no idea who the 'Raven Blur' was, Tess very well could guess. Given the fact that Martha Kent was the victim of the crime in progress, it was clear that Lana was the new Blur. _What is she doing in Washington when he's here? Lex followed through on his threat. _Hearing a knock at the door, she ran her hands through her red hair and beckoned, "Enter."

"Sorry to disturb you, Miss Mercer," Clark apologized while entering the office.

She minimized the video feed and shrugged, not giving him anything one way or the other. "I told you that my door is open to you, Clark. Besides I sent for you." She motioned with her head toward the black man.

The lackey nodded and shut the door, insuring their privacy.

Tess got up and smoothed her blouse and beige skirt. "I wanted to start by congratulating you on the front page story." She picked up that morning's paper and smiled. "Very nice work. You do continue to amaze."

"I appreciate that," Clark expressed guardedly. Despite her willingness to open doors for him, he didn't trust her. "I'll keep working hard to make the most of my opportunities."

"I have no doubt that you will," she agreed. "Of course such opportunities extend to all parts of your life."

He took a deep breath. "I keep telling you that I'm not the Traveler."

She of course wasn't buying it. But she didn't press the point. "I wasn't getting at that. Have you heard from your mother this morning, Clark?"

"Mom? What happened?" He immediately panicked.

Tess took a deep breath. "Take a seat, Clark." She motioned to the chair on the other side of her desk before sitting in hers. "I received a call from Winnie LaTravers. Apparently three men tried to mug your mother early this morning outside of her office."

"Tried? Is she all right?" he asked with concern.

"She's fine. More so though, I think you might find the whole incident very revealing," she indicated while enlarging the video feed again. "This came from a security camera."

Clark watched as the muggers surrounded his mother. Then he saw the figure sweep in and wipe the alley with the attackers before taking Martha out of the camera's range. "I wish I knew who that was. I owe them a thank you."

"You most certainly do, Clark. Since the Red and Blue Blur was sighted here about the same time, I'd say the only candidate is your girlfriend, Lana Lang. That Prometheus suit is something else," she assumed with a smile. Seeing him bristle, she put her hands up to reassure him. "I'm not looking to hunt her down. I just wanted you to know what happened." She took a deep breath. "I also know what Lex did to you both."

"Excuse me?" Clark queried both in shock and disbelief.

Tess leaned over the desk low and stared right into his eyes. "You do have a thing for denying the important parts of your life, don't you?" She pressed two buttons on the laptop's keyboard. "Listen."

Lex's voice came over the computer's speakers, damning Clark with the horrid choice once more.

He ground his teeth. "Enough. What do you want?"

"Want?" Tess reclined in her seat. "I don't want anything." Then she let the point hang in the air for a couple of seconds before reconsidering that particular statement. "Well maybe for you to start taking more responsibility for what's going on around you. You have a bigger destiny than just playing Farmer Brown on some dust bowl farm, Clark. You let people take the important parts of your life away. Take control. Go to Washington and bring her back here. You and she both need to deal with Davis Bloome at some point."

"Is this an assignment?" he asked pointedly.

"That's the official story. I want you to get an interview with the Raven Blur. I've instructed LaTravers to back off of that one. Unofficially of course, it's maybe a nudge in the right direction you might say. Consider it payback for getting us down safely from that damaged plane," she declared while handing him an envelope. "Oliver knows you're missing his press conference already. I'll let Lane handle that. You go and make sure everything's all right. Maybe bring me back that story?"

"And what's to stop you from exposing Lana and me on Page 1? You know Lois wants that right," he supposed.

She shook her head. "Because it isn't in my best interests to do so, Clark. You want more reasons? Fine. The world needs you. You need Miss Lang at your side. I don't think playing caddy to Lois Lane is much of a future. Besides I also found out about Lex's true intentions from her. Then it was Lex's dying wish that you two be kept apart." Her eyes blazed and she smiled coldly. "If I can thwart that, Clark, it'll be worth it. Trust me or not. That's not my concern." She considered his poker face again. "But do _something _for a change."

He looked over the envelope again. "When do I leave?"

"Immediately of course. You do want to see her, I trust?" Tess saw his hesitancy. "Clark, the bomb did something to her. It was on the security footage from the roof cameras. I watched and then deleted the tapes. Whatever that was, you both need help. Oliver touches on that in there. My car is waiting downstairs to take you to the airport. Have a great trip."

He stood and calmly considered her. Despite the calm exterior, he was nervous on the inside. _How does she know all of this? _"Thank you, Miss Mercer. I appreciate this."

"Of course, Clark. Do give my best to your mother and Miss Lang, will you? Talk to you in a few days," Tess concluded.

He nodded and left the room. He knew something was going on under the surface. Not for the first time, he was reminded of his meetings with Lionel and Lex. While the motives seemed altruistic and above board, something stank under the surface. _I really need to keep an eye on her. _He rode the elevator downstairs and walked out the front door to where the dark limo waited.

After getting in, he sat back and opened the envelope. It read:

"_Hey Clark,_

_I talked with Tess about the situation with Lana. Don't worry about the press conference. Lois and the other reporters can handle that. You just worry about checking on your mother and Lana. Despite what I said to her, I still have my best people checking on ways to deal with the kryptonite charge in Lana's suit. Remember what I said the other night. Have faith._

_Don't worry about paying me back for this. You've helped me and the other members of the Justice League plenty. Victor said it best. Even if things didn't work out between Katherine and him, he's pulling for Lana and you. Bart and Dinah send their best as well._

_Maybe we might sit down when you get back for that one on one interview? That way, we can help each other out. I'll admit that I wouldn't mind seeing you and Lana fighting side by side with the JLA when we finally confront Bloome. _

_Go for the gusto, Clark._

_Oliver"_

_I wish it were that easy. How can I talk to her when I can't even get in the same room as her? _Clark frowned as the car pressed down the road.

It was going to be a long flight.


	5. Lana's Wish

Chapter 5 [Washington—Martha's Apartment—Three hours later]

Lana reclined on Martha's couch while failing to get any real sleep. She stared at the inlaid patterns in the ceiling and wall décor. Her heart felt heavy. She sighed, knowing the reason why.

She knew the cure for it would kill her One.

Being around Martha only reminded her of where her life should be. She felt at home around the apartment much as she would have the Kent Farm.

_What can I do? Am I damned to live the rest of my life like this? _She buried her face in the pillows and wept.

"Wishes can be granted, my Dear."

Lana almost jumped at the Voice in the Dark. She turned the light on to find Zatanna watching her. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The magician put her hands up reassuringly. "Those are fair questions. My name is Zatanna and I assure you that I am a friend to you and those around you."

"Friend to me and those around me? Lady, friends don't just break in," Lana pointed out. "I'm not about to let you have a shot at Martha Kent either."

"Oliver Queen sent me you might say. I'm one of those people looking into your problem," Zatanna continued patiently.

"Lana, what's going on?" Martha asked drowsily while coming out of the bedroom in her robe. "Who is this?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Lana insisted. At super speed, she dressed in her dark outfit again and stood ready for a fight. "Get behind me, Martha."

"Stop this. I'm not here for this. I apologize for the intrusion. I assure you my intentions are only good. I am here to repay a debt to Oliver Queen and Clark. I also grant wishes," Zatanna explained. "The collective energies of those around us are felt by the whole. A number of your friends wish for your happiness. I can grant it."

"You can grant wishes?" Martha asked skeptically. "Just like that?"

"Within certain bounds. As Clark reminded me, we cannot bring the dead back without giving up another life in return. The Balance must be kept," Zatanna pointed out. "Besides Oliver and Clark helped me. Can I not help them? If Lana wishes, I can remove the problem and restore her to what she was."

"If I…?" Lana stared in disbelief. Granted her heart cried out to just take the offer and damn the consequences. But after being screwed around by the Luthors and Teagues, she wasn't about to take anything on face value. "How do I know you won't take Clark from me?"

"He is committed to you. There is no price I will demand from you…well save one. I would be your friend and ally if you'd have me. I am a force for good in this world that I can assure you," Zatanna told them both. "I promise that is the case."

Martha could see the sincerity in Zatanna's eyes. "And you want to remove the kryptonite radiation?"

"If that is Miss Lang's wish, I can do so," Zatanna reiterated. "No strings. No further obligation."

Lana felt reassured by those words. She looked to Martha who nodded and smiled. Then she turned back to Zatanna. "All right. For Clark. For our love." She closed her eyes and focused on her heart's True Desire. She felt the energy coursing through her, filling her with unbelievable warmth and strength.

Zatanna placed her hands on Lana's shoulders and recited, "_Erom ecno rehtegot eb dredenus saw tahw! Enog eb etinotpyrk!"_

Lana spasmed. She glowed bright emerald green, filling the room with an intense glow.

Then the energy formed into a ball and flew skyward, vanishing from sight.

"Wow! What just happened?" Lana wondered while opening her eyes.

"I just granted your wish with some help from magic," Zatanna noted.

"Something happened, Lana," Martha pointed out. "You glowed as if a meteor rock was here. Then the energy formed into a ball and left."

Lana took a deep breath wanting to believe she could really be cured. She did a super speed lap out of the apartment, down the hall and around the block before coming back. "I can still do everything. I can really have Clark?"

Zatanna smiled. "Such is your wish, Lana."

The phone rang. "Excuse me." Martha answered it. "Hello?"

"Mom? It's Clark. Are you all right?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine, Sweetie. How's everything on the farm and in Metropolis?" Martha inquired.

"Set for now. Tess Mercer told me what happened this morning. I'll be landing at National Airport in twenty minutes on Oliver's jet. She wanted me to find the Raven Blur who helped you last night. I might need some help," he explained.

"I can definitely help in that regard. Stay there." Seeing Lana almost bouncing with excitement, she smiled warmly in anticipation. "I'll have someone meet you at the gate. I'll have breakfast waiting for you here. See you in an hour or so. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Thanks," Clark concluded before hanging up.

Martha hung up. "That was your cue, Lana. Clark's flying into the airport. I guess he's on Oliver Queen's private jet."

Lana's eyes watered with joy. "I'm on the way!" With that, she departed in a super speed rush toward the airport.

"Whatever you did, thank you," Martha expressed. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I would like that. Thank you. I'll be back. Just in case Clark needs convincing, I should be there," Zatanna accepted before vanishing from view.

_She really does know magic! _Martha took several minutes to digest that insight before heading for the kitchen.

If what the magician promised did come true, a celebration was definitely in order…..


	6. JLA and Chloe argue

Chapter 6 [Metropolis—Clock Tower]

[A/N: Thanks again for the feedback, Gang. As I noted previously, everyone has their agendas. Here's a bit more on Oliver's side along with that of the JLA. I'm accelerating the whole Chloe/Davis-Doomsday thing to fit in with this story.]

Oliver stood in front of the mirror straightening his blazer and fixing his tie. Given what (and admittedly who) he'd be facing in that press conference, a good presentation was always in order. He definitely needed to keep showing Tess who the dominate partner was in their coalition. He knew Lois would throw some tough insightful questions his way. Then there was the unfolding issues related to the merger. How would the public take a potential cornering of the market?

"Ollie?" Dinah asked while stepping out of the control room. "Are you sure you can't get Watchtower to run this? We all need to be out in the field." As always, when not in her Black Canary role, she wore her dark wig.

"Watchtower's compromised by the situation with Bloome. We need to keep her involvement to a minimum at least for now," Oliver responded. He headed back into the control center where AC Curry and Victor were on different screens.

Bart leaned against the side wall finishing off (yet another) burrito from his favorite place in Mexico. Yet even the nonchalant teen knew the seriousness of the situation. Despite satisfying his usual nonstop case of the munchies, his attention sat squarely on the leader. "What's the next move, Boss?"

"Not so fast there, Speedy." Then he turned back to the screens. "AC and Victor, I want you to finish with the Trivolsk and Southampton missions. Then get right back here. What's the status?" Oliver asked.

"The shipyards are lying with the fishes. I'm on my way back," AC quipped.

"We'll expect a rise in the tuna sales next month then. Just make sure the dolphin reps put their squeak of approval on them," Victor retorted.

"Dumb fish jokes," AC grumbled before signing off.

Dinah rolled her eyes. When Oliver had offered her a chance to serve as the group's den mother, she had no idea at the time he meant that _literally_. "This is serious, guys. Can we can the jokes already?"

"Be glad the fish boy's offline. Otherwise he'd go all man-o-war on you," Victor added. "Trivolsk was a success. Currently on my way back and recharging my batteries. By the way, Green Bean, think you can get some better movies in the DVD stock? I figured you would've cornered that market by now too."

"Don't get your circuits in an uproar, Sparky. You'll have enough drama soon to do your own film," Oliver noted flatly.

"Yeah I can imagine. How about an update on Operation Lonely Hearts back there? You are taping it so I can see what I missed, right?" Victor supposed half-seriously.

"Boy Scout's on his way to Washington. Tess put him on the plane to interview the newest hero, the Raven Blur. She was sighted there last night," Oliver reported. He cued the footage from the attack.

The rest of the League watched the confrontation.

"Damn!" Victor whistled in admiration.

"Ollie, we need to find her," Dinah added.

"Oh I know very well who and where she is. Boy Scout, if he doesn't get cold feet, will take care of everything," Oliver reassured the others. He turned to Bart. "What's the update on Bloome and Watchtower?"

"Bloome's at the Talon. Watchtower carries out her daily routine. She spends most of the evenings there," Bart reported. "What do you mean we know who Blurette is?"

"What's the matter, Slick? You can't corner the market anymore on Rapid Delivery?" Victor quipped.

Bart raised an eyebrow. Then he disappeared and reappeared in a flash with still more burritos in hand. "Dude, there is _nobody _as fast as me. Hey, I just asked a question. Why would Stretch know?"

Oliver smirked. "You're all slipping."

Dinah smiled. "She's Lana Lang. The Prometheus suit still has the abilities."

"Lex put in the capability to absorb kryptonite so that he could kill Boy Scout with it. The bomb at the _Daily Planet _was meant to cause them to split up. The charge wouldn't stop the wearer—in this case, Lana—from using the suit's capabilities. But it would keep her from being near Boy Scout. Just her being near him will kill him," Oliver continued. "But I have someone on the case. Call it her audition." His smirk grew wider.

"And being without her will kill him too," Victor surmised.

"Someone on the case? Ollie, all our people are accounted for either here or elsewhere," Dinah insisted.

"Not everyone," Zatanna indicated while appearing in the corner. "Greetings. So this is your league, Oliver?"

"A couple of members short but you can say that," Oliver replied. "I still wish I knew how you do that."

"Magic." The sorceress eyed the computerized control center. "Very nice." She considered Dinah, Bart and Victor. "I am Zatanna. And you are?"

"You're a magician?" Dinah shook the newcomer's hand cautiously.

"Of sorts," Zatanna responded. "I make wishes come true."

Bart inspected the visitor. "I can think of one right now."

Zatanna cut that off with a sharp look.

"Shot down _again_! Man, Speedy, you have some record going!" Victor roared with laughter.

"Oh shut up." Bart frowned. "Sorry." He sped off and returned with a pink rose. "Can't help admiring a good looking lady."

Zatanna nodded and took a whiff of the bloom. "Apology accepted. Be more careful of what you wish for." She turned to Oliver. "I have done what you've asked of me, Oliver. Lana Lang has been cleansed. She still has her abilities. She's on her way to meet her love as we speak."

"Very nice. Thank you, Zatanna. I appreciate it," Oliver expressed. "Maybe you might keep an eye on them? To see your handiwork, I mean?"

"I do have a breakfast to go to. Martha Kent invited me. If there's anything else, I will let you know," Zatanna informed them.

At that moment, Chloe marched out of the elevator and into the main living area. "Oliver! Are you here? We need to talk!"

"Here we go." Oliver turned toward the open door to see the blonde spitfire fuming there. "Taking a tact from Clark now, are we?"

"He'd have a point and so do I," Chloe retorted pointedly. "What's the big idea of having a shadow chasing Davis and me?" She eyed Bart. "I saw you, you know."

"Busted," Victor jabbed.

"Can we help it if we're worried about you? We're not the ones hanging out with psychos," Bart insisted.

"Psychos? Excuse me? Davis has issues but he's a decent guy who needs help! I'm giving it to him," Chloe fired back.

"Even if that 'decent guy' crashed your wedding and put your husband in the hospital?" Oliver supposed. "He needs to be taken out."

"He needs _help_ not to be _taken out_," Chloe clarified through narrowed eyes.

"And if he kills Clark in the process? You know that's his mission in life, right?" Oliver argued. "Clark is still your best friend, right? He was when I last checked."

"Chloe, this is about the whole world," Dinah added.

"And since _when _does the world trump the rights of the individual?" Chloe snapped back. "Think what Davis could do if that inner beast of his could be managed."

"And who's going to do that? You?" Oliver queried.

"Yes, _me_." Chloe shook her head. "You're so quick to judge Davis! You _know _what the Luthors are capable of, Oliver! They shaped Davis into this!"

"Chloe, trust me, even the best girl can't deal with weird stuff," Victor chimed in.

"I will move him if I have to. But I want him to have that chance," Chloe insisted. "If we have to keep him and Clark apart, fine. But respect my choices. And speaking of respecting choices, I heard about Clark being sent by Tess Mercer to interview Lana. You know that bringing him and Lana together will kill him, right?"

"That has been taken care of, Chloe," Zatanna interjected. "I cleansed your friend of the radiation."

"Yeah right. Like you could wave your hands and just say 'hocus pocus' and wham!" Chloe doubted.

"You know that better than anyone. I did insert you into your cousin's role. I made Clark normal. That was simple wish magic. I used sorcery to remove the radiation from Lana," Zatanna clarified.

Chloe took a deep breath. "I could wish that Davis' alter ego wasn't a problem anymore. Care to grant _that one_, Lady, or is it not on your agenda?"

"I am not involved in _anyone_'s agenda. I know of the serial murders. Davis Bloome has committed them. He is guilty," Zatanna pointed out.

"Davis' _alter ego _committed them not _Davis_. What if they could be separated? What if it could be proven that was the case? Deal with the alter ego and leave Davis. Let him have therapy," Chloe countered.

"Chloe," Oliver doubted.

"No! You seem ready to rewrite the rule book for Clark and Lana. Hey. I'll admit I'm torn on that one. I'm glad they're happy. But what about Lois? You know how she'll take that one, Oliver. She's falling for Clark. It took her this long to get over _you_. Imagine what _this _will do to her!" Chloe argued. "Consider her too."

"Clark and Lana love each other, Chloe. I have seen it," Zatanna argued. "I am sorry for your cousin but that is the way it is."

"Yeah me too," Chloe replied. "Just think about other people's feelings before you get high and mighty over your agendas, guys. Why have a battle in which nobody wins? Have a great day." She marched out of the room.

"Wow. She is seriously pissed off," Bart assessed.

"She's past conflicted, Oliver. She's in love," Dinah indicated.

"Yeah I know." Oliver rubbed his chin. "Damn I wish Chloe and Lois weren't in the middle of this." He had read of cases like what Chloe was describing but could they trust that it would work? Could they separate the two sides and deal with Doomsday? And what would Davis be like after that?

"If both parties wish it, such an arrangement could work," Zatanna proposed. "We could deal with the dark side."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Oliver insisted. Then he heard a buzz from a side intercom. He pressed the button, "Yes?"

"Mr. Queen, we just landed in Washington. Mr. Kent will be meeting somebody here at the airport," the pilot reported.

"Very good, Druthers. Let them have their privacy. Leave the video cams on. Out," Oliver commented before signing off.

They saw the two lovers reuniting and the glorious moment.

"Yeah. The fire's back," Victor assessed.

Oliver took a little velvet box out of his pocket. "He and I talked about this a couple of weeks ago. He ordered it from my best jeweler. Looks like it'll get some use after all."

"I'll keep an eye on things," Zatanna offered before disappearing again.

"She sure has that down," Dinah supposed.

"Yeah she does," Oliver agreed as they returned their eyes toward the scene on the Washington tarmac.

Then they saw Clark's next move.

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?" Dinah asked incredulously.

"Damn boy's going for the gusto. Man!" Victor groused.

"Like I'd leave my _Amigo _in the lurch like that? Mind if I save the day, Boss?" Bart supposed.

Oliver smiled and handed him the box. "That's what we do."

Bart grinned and disappeared in a super speed burst.

Oliver shook his head. It seemed so simple just minutes earlier. Yet Chloe had reminded them of so many other parts of the equation. _If Clark and Lana have what they want, then that's where we'll start from. _He looked at his teammates and shrugged. "We'll continue this later." He turned and headed out toward the elevator and leaving the others to consider what was going on.


	7. Reunion on the Runway

Chapter 7 [Twenty minutes earlier—20,000 feet above the eastern seaboard]

Clark finished a soda and glanced out the window at the clouds. He wished he could float along as peacefully as they seemed to. He considered the ten really basic questions on his pad. How would he do a story like this one if he couldn't get near the interviewee? And how would he edit the piece so as to keep her identity a secret? _Trapped in this nightmare. Hey, maybe they could make a TV movie out of it! _

He looked down at the cell phone sitting beside himself next. _Why is Mom sending someone? She knows I can zip over there in seconds anyhow! _

"How's it going back there, Mr. Kent?" Druthers wondered.

"I'm doing great, Mr. Druthers. Thank you. How much longer if I can ask?" Clark replied.

"Best to buckle your seatbelt. We'll be landing in a few minutes. If you want, take a look out the window," Druthers concluded before getting on the radio to Oliver.

Clark did so and took his look. He saw the plane cross over the Potomac and bank right. Beneath him, the nation's capital spread itself out almost in welcome. He could see the fabled monuments and sites beneath them. The cars—almost seeming like the toys he'd played with as a boy—flowed along in a steady stream of activity. Yet he could almost sense that Lana was down there. He scanned the area beneath himself.

His heart though confirmed The Truth for him.

Amidst the cars, he could almost make out a raven colored object zipping its way on a parallel course to his own. When he blinked, it was gone. _Even now, I want to see her. Come on, Kent. You can't have her. Deal with it._

The plane descended from the clear sky. Its wheels kissed the tarmac. Then it slowed and taxied to its final position on the runway.

Druthers came out with a briefcase in hand. "Welcome to Washington, Mr. Kent. Mr. Queen has informed me that you're taken care of. So I'll leave you to your devices. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm fine for now. Thanks for the great flight," Clark expressed.

"My pleasure," the pilot noted before opening the door and letting the stairs down. "You indeed have company, Mr. Kent. Have a good stay." With that, he descended the stairs and greeted, "Good morning, Ma 'am."

"Good morning, sir," Lana replied courteously.

Clark jumped to attention at the sound of her voice. _Mom sent Lana? She knows we can't be together! _He gulped anxiously and headed for the door.

She looked up from the bottom of the stairs at him. She held a bouquet of red roses. Her eyes glistened in the sun. She smiled warmly at him. "Hi, Clark. Have a good flight?"

"Lana? Umm…You know we can't get close to each other," he reminded her nervously. "The kryptonite, remember?"

She laughed; the tones ringing to his ears like gentle church bells on a gentle spring breeze calling the faithful to service. "Clark, it's okay."

"What?" He stared at her.

"The radiation's gone! I'm clean!" she revealed enthusiastically.

"I thought it was permanent!" he assumed in disbelief. He had recalled what everyone had told them before she left—that there was no hope or chance. He wanted to believe so badly that what she said was true. Oliver said that he had someone on the case but could he or she work that fast? He trembled almost falling forward; his knees quivering in anticipation and nerves.

"You know a lady named Zatanna, Clark?" she queried.

"She's a magician and…." He panicked while recalling his earlier experiences. "Lana, what did she do to you?"

"She showed up in your Mom's apartment and cast some sort of spell. The room glowed green. The energy flowed into a ball and apparently flew into space. It's gone, Clark!" Her eyes watered in desperation. "We're free! Lex can't hurt us anymore!"

He looked around the area while trying to digest that account. In the adjacent terminal building, he could've sworn he saw Zatanna wave to him for a split second before vanishing again. _She was there! It did happen. _He felt himself relaxing.

He gazed down upon her once again with new eyes.

She seemed to glow in the morning sunshine. The warm breeze ruffled through her raven locks. Her eyes implored him onward. "Please, Clark. Can't we…at least…test it?"

He took a small step forward and hesitated while waiting for the meteor weakness and nausea. When none came, he took another and then another. Each step. One at a time.

As he did so, he never took his eyes off of hers. Each of his guarded steps guided ahead by her twin _polarii _in the darkness of his despair and the dim dawning of hope.

"I'm here, Clark. Just keep coming," she urged patiently. They had run from each other far too many times. Now was the time to stand their ground and let things happen.

He nodded and kept coming. He felt none of the symptoms. Love pushed him onward.

When he reached her, he hesitated about a hand's length away. He reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face. Then his fingers gently whispered across her cheeks taking in their softness. He lightly ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. "God knows, I missed you."

She trembled and her eyes watered anew. She lost herself in the warmth of his eyes and the feather soft touches. Her heart soared among the angels. "Please," she begged in a cracked dry whisper.

Needing no further request, he embraced her tightly. His lips sought hers out hungrily. He needed to feel her against him and would wait no longer.

She reciprocated, holding him against herself even more tightly. The suit's strength matched his Kryptonian counterpart allowing her to match him. Her mouth savored the sanctuary of his lips against it.

As if a sudden monsoon had swept across a drought starved strip of prairie, they felt their souls expanding once more. They filled themselves. The shared energy completed each one. Their hearts beat to each other's rhythm. The despair dissipated on the warm waves of romance and under the tears of joy they shed in unison.

The couple was back.

For a brief second, nothing was said. Then she broke the silence. "I know the guy usually does this but well…." She shrugged nervously while handing him the roses. "Clark, I love you. I never want to be apart from you again."

He accepted the roses. "They're beautiful, Lana. Thank you." He sniffed deeply of the blooms admiring their scent mixed with the gentle lilac one from her perfume. "This is what I want." He gazed into her eyes. "Really. It's what I want."

She shook her head and put her hand over his mouth, stopping the words. "I know. You never have to say that to me. I have faith in us."

He took a deep breath and considered everything he'd lived for since he landed in the field. Everything he'd done. Everything he'd believed in.

One of the Chief Reasons stood right in front of him.

And she was telling him she felt the same for him.

His mind flashed back to the night before Lex's rehearsal dinner with Helen Bryce.

_Lana brought him a cake with a candle for his birthday. "Go ahead and make a wish, Clark," she told him._

_He thought for a minute. Then he gazed into her eyes._

_Her pools reflected both the starlight and the flickering candles. They shone with gentle yet passionate strength._

"_I've wished for the same thing every year since I was five years old," he told her. While gazing into those eyes, he blew out the candle._

_She smiled at him knowing that their wish was the same…._

As his mind returned to the present, he looked at his beloved once more. He'd cared for other women. Each one, Alicia Baker, Kyla Buckwater, Lois and Chloe had struck a chord in him for one reason or another.

Still none of them held a candle to the singular brunette in front of him.

His One.

His Lana.

In that moment, he knew what he had to do. He took another breath.

"Clark, are you okay?" she wondered.

"I've never felt better. Nor have I known what I've wanted to do more. Let's make it official," he assured her.

"What?" she asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I was remembering the night sophomore year when you brought me the birthday cake. Remember you had me make a wish and blow out the candle?" he revealed.

"I do. You said it was the same wish you always make," she remembered. Then she smiled. "I'm the wish."

"You've been my wish for our entire lives. You'll always be that for me," he noted. Then he let his lips whisper another sweet nothing across hers to punctuate that point. Then he got down on one knee and took her hands in his.

She sucked in a breath of her own. "It's happening. You're really going to ask me."

"I am. Lana, I know I've taken you for granted at times. I am so sorry for that. I've been so obsessed with keeping you safe. The stuff surrounding the double heritage makes it more difficult. I wanted you to be happy. But the only way that we can both be happy is if we're together. You're my security. Beside my parents, your love keeps me going. I am nothing without you. I can't stand being apart from you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Lana Lang, will you marry me?"

"Umm, Clark, aren't you missing something?" she queried almost mischievously.

"Yeah. I have a ring that Oliver ordered for me. I had it ordered before the whole bomb deal and…."

A playful whistle interrupted Clark's explanation.

"Clark, isn't that Bart Allen?" Lana queried.

"Yeah it is," Clark indicated. He turned toward the younger man. "Sorry, Bart, but…."

Bart zipped to their side. "Don't move, Stretch." He took out the velvet box. "I think you'll be needing this." He placed it in Clark's hand and grinned. "As if we'd let you two down? Go for the gusto, _Amigo_."

Clark popped it open to find a single stone diamond ring. Then he looked up into her eyes. "Well?"

She smiled softly. Her heart knew the answer even before he asked the Question. "Yes, Clark. I'll be with you. Forever."

He plucked the ring from its pillow and held it up to let it glisten in the sunlight. "May I have your hand?"

She let the happy tears dribble down her cheeks as she did so.

The gold band slid almost effortlessly onto her ring finger, the cool metal caressing and meeting the skin underneath itself as it fit into place.

"It looks great there. Thank you for the honor, Lana." He kissed her again.

"Thank you, Clark." She hugged him again. Then she turned to Bart. "Thank you for the save. How'd you know?"

Bart motioned to the jet. "Sorry to bust your privacy bubble but we were watching back in Metro. Can't resist some good stuff, ya know." He shook his hand. "Way to go, Stretch. Knew you had it in you. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks. I think," Clark jabbed with a smirk of his own.

Bart rolled his eyes good naturedly before heading for Lana. "And, you, my Dear, are a lucky woman. It looks awesome." He kissed the back of her hand before streaking back toward Metropolis.

Lana looked at Clark skeptically. "Did you plan to have him bring it, Clark?"

"Lana, I didn't plan any of this. I really left the ring with Oliver a couple of days ago. Bart improvised. Sorry it wasn't better prepared," he explained.

"It was beautiful, Clark. I couldn't be happier. We have some great friends. You know that?" she inquired.

"I know. Let's tell Mom?" he supposed.

"Let's." She grinned at him while taking his hand. "Keep up with me if you can, _Mr. Kent_."

With that, they sprinted off toward Martha's apartment hand in hand on their first official steps into the next phase of their lives together.


	8. Breakfast at Martha's

Chapter 8 [Martha's Apartment]

Even as the events unfolded at the apartment, Martha had prepared quite the spread for her guests. She had put together a fruit platter and had pancakes frying on the stove. She laid the best white table cloth over the oak table and put two candles at its center. Almost as if entertaining visiting dignitaries or heads of state, she crafted the perfect time and occasion.

But then again, to Martha, her family and close friends had always been considered as such.

And the reunion of Clark and Lana as a couple merited an especially great example of that feat. She had no idea at the point just how right she was.

"Very nice," Zatanna complimented as she appeared and saw what was going on. "Would you like a hand?"

"Oh! Zatanna, you startled me. I got that right, didn't I?" Martha started while finishing with putting the chairs around the table. "Everything all right at the airport?"

"Everything went…better…than expected." The magician smiled slyly. "Bart Allen showed up to make sure everything was all right as well. Then he headed off somewhere."

"Oh why didn't he stay? I'd love to have him over." Martha shrugged. "Well he might have to keep himself to two servings this morning. I want everyone to get some." She allowed herself a warm chuckle. "You two know each other?"

"We met this morning. He is quite the character you might say," Zatanna assessed.

"That's Bart for you. His heart is in the right place. Do you think you can get a hold of him?" Martha agreed.

"I can try." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Be right back." She disappeared from view for about two minutes before returning. "I found him."

"Good." Martha started rearranging the settings. She heard a knock at the door. "I'll never get used to Clark doing that much less Bart. It's open!"

"Hi, Mrs. K! Never turn down an invite from you. How are ya?" Bart wondered as he gave her a hug.

"I'm all right. Congress is a lot busier than I thought it would be. And you?" Martha replied while returning the gesture. "And what have you been up to?"

"My boss keeps me in odd jobs. It pays the bills. I was in the area this morning and figured I stop in. Big surprise to run into my _Amigo _and his friend at the airport. It was cool," Bart explained cryptically.

Right on cue, Clark knocked on the open door. "Mom?"

"Hi, Sweetie! Come in!" Martha bade warmly. "Did you find Lana?"

"Yes. I'm right here!" Lana agreed as they walked in holding hands. She released his hand to give her hostess another embrace.

"Wow. This is more like it," Martha indicated with pleasure. She squeezed the younger woman's hands and felt the diamond there. "What in?"

Lana giggled and motioned toward her new _fiancé. _"Clark proposed to me."

"But, Clark, where did you get the ring? You didn't know about her cure, did you?" his mother wondered while trying to digest this new state of affairs.

"I ordered it before the incident at the _Planet_. Oliver was holding onto it for me. When I decided to propose, we needed some help," Clark explained while motioning to Bart.

"My boss talked with him, Mrs. K. Then I got the ring and lickedy split! Instant delivery! Stretch here didn't even have to get up. I laid that option right on target in his hand. Not even Clark could fumble that one," Bart supposed.

"Bart." Clark squirmed with embarrassment.

"It was a beautiful proposal, Clark. Don't worry about it." Lana kissed him on the cheek. "We have the rest of our lives to get it right. We still have a wedding to plan."

"And you have an interview to do there, Dude," Bart interjected.

"Well I can talk about how the Red and Blue Blur inspires me," Lana supposed with a romantic lilt in her voice.

"Meantime we have a breakfast to enjoy," Martha insisted. "Please take a seat, everyone. I'll have buttermilk pancakes ready in a minute." She smiled at her son. "Just like at the farm."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Kent. The farm will be there when you come home," Lana declared. "Right, Clark?"

"Absolutely." Clark grinned at them both.

"Thank you both. One thing, Lana, from here on out, it's Mom. All right?" Martha insisted.

"Sure, Mom." Lana tried out calling her that like a new outfit. As with the new ring, it felt right on her tongue. She smiled again.

"Now that's more like it," Martha agreed while bringing the cakes out. "Let's all dig in."

And for a while, the quartet forgot about the bigger issues in the world.

But the world wouldn't be kept waiting. And those issues would be bearing down on them very soon.

Very soon indeed……


	9. Breaking the Exclusive

Chapter 9 [Later that Afternoon—_Daily Planet _Bullpen]

Chloe had spent the morning wandering the streets of Metropolis. She still felt angry about her argument with Oliver and the Justice League. Her feelings remained torn between Clark's respective situations with Lana and Lois. On that note, she had stayed away from the Isis Foundation.

Davis, despite her protestations to the contrary, did concern her. The alter ego's serial rampages had to be stopped. But was she wrong to hope that Davis could be redeemed? That maybe they could still have a life together? He had been a great EMT before the world learned of the Other Side.

_Everyone wants to get rid of what they can't control! _She wiped her eyes off and stomped down the stairs toward the bullpen. She knew her cousin would need support and soon if things kept developing as they were. She figured she could check and see if Lois was in the middle of something first before coming over.

As she reached the door, Lois was already minimizing her work. As if she already knew, the brunette reporter motioned with her index finger, beckoning the blonde toward her desk.

"Sorry, Lois. I know you're busy," Chloe apologized.

"Never too busy for you, Chlo. You know that." Lois embraced her protectively. "What's up? Did Clark start on you too?"

"No. It was Oliver. He and I argued about my…friend," Chloe recounted while looking around.

Lois nodded. "Oliver's got his tights in a twist about that one." She recalled the answer he'd given during the press conference about the serial killings. It was black and white.

"But he's really a great guy," Chloe insisted.

_A great guy who happens to be sharing mental space with a sadistic serial killer. Terrific! _Still Lois knew better than to press that particular button at that point. She had to admit that Oliver had a point on that front. "We really could use a cappuccino right now. Let's go. Break time." She shut down her computer.

As she did so, Clark and Lana walked into the bullpen.

_And here we go. _Chloe had to put her forehead to the desk. Once again, her personal drama was pushed to the background by her friends.

"Hey, Smallville! Missed you this morning at the press conference. I can see why," Lois presumed moodily.

"Hello to you too, Lois," Clark replied while not giving an inch to his partner. "I managed to see my mother, get my interview and resolve issues with Lana." He gave his _fiancée_'s hand a squeeze.

Chloe fought to keep her eyes from rolling. _Oh I'll bet he did!_

Lois didn't miss that point. Nor did she miss the rock glinting on Lana's hand. "Yeah you _have _been busy. Can't wait to see _that _story."

Lana sighed. "Lois, we didn't want you to hear about it from anyone else. We figured you should get the news first."

Lois bit back her sour feelings and conceded, "Yeah well that was considerate of you. I appreciate it." She could see some of the other reporters savoring the moment. "Chloe, I _really _need that cappuccino now."

"I agree." Chloe shook her head at the couple before following Lois out.

"And here I thought she'd be happy for us," Clark presumed.

"Doing it here was a bad idea," Lana realized. "I hope she'll be okay." She saw Tess' lackey walk over. "Umm, Clark?"

He looked up at the hulking suit standing there. "Yes?"

"Upstairs. Both of you," the messenger noted.

They heard a few whistles and muttered "Now Kent's done it" assessments and added "About time Lane got hers" around the room.

Rather than respond to the comments, Clark took Lana's hand and led her from the area toward the elevator. "Let's see what Miss Mercer wants."

Lana sighed. Recalling her own encounters with Tess, she could imagine how that was going to go.

The trio rode the elevator to the designated floor. Then they headed for the office in question.

The lackey knocked. "Miss Mercer, Mr. Kent and Miss Lang are here."

"Send them in. Thank you," Tess noted. As soon as Clark and Lana walked in and shut the door, she greeted, "Well, I have to say that this is a surprise." She leaned back in her chair and considered the couple. "I knew you worked fast, Clark, but this has to be a record even by Traveler standards. I thought you were going to be visiting with your mother and getting the story."

Clark held his interview notes up. "My mother had the Raven Blur over for breakfast as a thank you. We did the Q and A right afterwards."

"She's a really big fan of the Red and Blue Blur," Lana added.

Noting the new engagement ring, Tess remarked dryly, "Yes. I can imagine she is." Filing that bit of information away, she changed the subject. "Congratulations, you two. Although I wish you'd been a bit more discreet than confronting Lois Lane about it in the middle of the bullpen."

"Sorry, Tess, we didn't want Lois to hear about it second hand. Best to be honest," Lana apologized.

"It is although discretion is appreciated. Clark, you do need to learn that the world's views do matter. You both have an obligation to the larger world," Tess lectured.

_And to your agenda. _Clark mused over her words. "I'll definitely take that more into consideration. How did the press conference go this morning?"

"Very well," Tess indicated. "Oliver always puts on a good front as you both know. He spoke to the issues and reassured the public. Davis Bloome came up again though." She eyed them both. "Think the Blur and his 'big fan' can deal with him?" She poured them each a cup of coffee. "You just talked of being honest, Lana. How about being honest with yourselves? About being the Traveler and his consort? Quite the couple I have to say." She offered them the cups. "Creamer and sugar are on the counter if you'd like."

"Going up against Bloome means dealing with Chloe too," Clark responded while getting creamer and sugar packets.

"But, Clark, we do have to place the world over an individual friendship. If he's the serial killer, he needs to be stopped," Lana pointed out as they fixed their cups.

"The serial killer needs to be stopped. Davis can be handled though," Clark realized. He turned to Tess. "Maybe we can do both. There's something you have in your vault at the mansion. Can we borrow it?"

"Depends on what it is. I'm listening," Tess acknowledged before a sip.

"There's a black meteor rock in your vault, right?" Clark supposed.

"Yes. And that will help separate Bloome from the serial killer?" Tess noted.

"I'm not sure. But anything's worth a shot," Clark noted cryptically.

Tess listened and noted how he and Lana were exchanging glances. _He knows that the rock will do just that. If it can separate Bloome from Doomsday, then that would keep Lane and Sullivan from distracting them from their job. _"It is," she concurred while playing along with his lead for the moment. "If you're going to be back in Smallville this afternoon, I'll have the staff know to expect you."

"We'd appreciate that, Tess. Thank you," Lana expressed while finishing her coffee and discarding the cup.

"Hopefully there won't be any other strings?" Clark supposed.

"None, Clark. I am glad that you both found each other again. Whatever Oliver arranged has obviously worked. Just take care of the bigger issue. Afterwards, you can write up that Raven Blur story for me," Tess assured them.

The engaged couple eyed each other again. Neither of them trusted Tess to be completely true to her word. But since they had a common interest they went along with the scenario. With a nod from Clark, they walked out of the office.

Tess smiled. "Everything is going just right. If only Lana keeps her world first attitude, Clark will do just what he needs to do." Then she sat back down and began to look at another batch of files concerning another group of super soldiers. _They'll be an insurance policy one way or the other!_


	10. The Fortress and Changes

Chapter 10 [Later that Afternoon]

After rushing back from Metropolis and a pit stop at the Luthor Mansion, Clark led Lana to the Caves. With the engagement, they had one more step to take. Even though they had Martha's approval, there was one more step they needed to take.

"Clark, we have a lot to do. I like touring these caves as much as anyone. Why are we here?" she wondered. She looked at the craggy stone walls and the paintings.

"The last step before we do anything else, Lana," he informed her. "You need to know the rest about me."

"Clark, I know what I need to. You're being from Krypton is okay with me. We'll deal with Bloome and keep an eye on everything else. What else is there?" she supposed.

"A lot more. A while lot more," he replied before they headed down the passage to the central cavern. All around them, the pictographs told their familiar story. "These are mine. Well…ours now." He extended his hands to encompass the area. "This is the whole of our culture. Kryptonian culture."

She looked around the area. "I thought the Indians did these paintings."

"They did some of them. My ancestors were here doing the paintings." Seeing the incredulous look in her eyes, he added, "Isobel killed at least one of them back in France. Why would that be such a surprise?"

She grimaced and studied the water sign on the adjacent wall. It reminded her of the first ill fated escape attempt from her overall responsibilities. How she'd gone to Paris in search of her life's purpose and ran into the Teagues' web of intrigue. How Isobel possessed her and nearly destroyed everything.

"Lana, Isobel can't hurt us. She's gone," Clark assured her.

"Is she? What if she takes control again? What if I compromise you? What if….?" She peppered him with her doubts.

"Lana."

"Clark, take this seriously."

He hugged her. "I am. We can overcome this. We'll face these things together. We need though to take it some place else." He produced the octagonal disk.

"That was Lex's!" she realized.

"Lex and Lionel stole it from me. It is a lot more than just a keepsake." He turned to the left and motioned toward where the hidden chamber was. As he stepped toward it, the wall opened.

"Clark! What? How did you know that was there?" she queried.

"My father…my real father left it here for me," Clark insisted.

"Clark, you said your father died back on Krypton. How?" she wondered as they walked into the chamber. "This is amazing!"

"This is only the start of it," he noted while sticking the disk in the slot on the stone table.

A bright light filled the chamber teleporting them to the Fortress.

"Where are we now?" she asked incredulously while looking around at the ice formations. "First we're surrounded by stone and now by ice?"

"Remember when everyone was chasing after the three elements?" he queried. Getting a nod from her, he continued, "I put them together to get a diamond crystal. The crystal made this place. It contains the repository of Kryptonian knowledge." _Kara?_

["Kal-El, are you at the Fortress? I will be there soon myself. Jor-El says there's something of great importance,"] his cousin replied.

["It is. Lana's here too. It's a family matter,"] he noted.

["Lana's not family, Kal-El. What are you doing? I'll be right there,"] Kara concluded before signing off.

"Great. Now she's mad too," Clark groused.

"Who's mad? Clark?" Lana wondered. "What's going on?"

_He was talking to one of us._

She blinked her eyes. "Who just said that?"

"That was my father," Clark indicated.

"But he's dead!" she protested.

_My body is dead. I am here. _Jor-El's spirit appeared in front of them. _I am Jor-El. Perhaps a change in appearance might make you more comfortable? _He made himself tangible and in the form of his previous Earthly incarnation.

"Joe? You're the Drifter?" she realized. "You knew my aunt!"

"Aunt? I do not understand," Joe replied.

"Louise McCallum, Jor-El. You knew Louise," Clark clarified.

Joe eyed Lana and admired the resemblance. "You look so much like her. My Louise."

Lana pursed her lips. "I've been told we were almost twins. I'm sorry about what happened to her, Joe."

"I am glad it did not happen again," Joe indicated. "I am glad Lochlan's descendant did not succeed. Kal-El was careless on two occasions. The first time cost him his abilities. I had to take them so he wouldn't endanger everything. Luthor would have controlled him. The second time concerned the radioactive device which endangered you both. You must be more careful, both of you."

"They can both be impulsive," Kara agreed while landing in their midst. "But this time it is serious."

Jor-El reverted to his spirit form. _We do have a bigger issue. The one you call Davis Bloome. He must be dealt with. You three are key to that effort. _He considered Clark and Lana. _You both need to be more. Much more._

"Much more? We can deal with a lot of things," Lana surmised.

"He means that Clark has to embrace his full heritage," Kara indicated. "And what did you mean by a 'family matter'? Lana is here."

"She is family now," Clark clarified. "We're engaged."

"You're engaged?" Kara stared incredulously. "Clark, she's an Earther!"

"She and her family have had connections to us," Clark urged.

"Oh that's right. Remember the Countess Isobel? I heard about her right here," Kara mentioned. "They can't be trusted!"

"Yet Chloe and I saved you from Lex! Kara, I think I've proven my loyalty. Don't tell me your family has all loyal members either," Lana pointed out.

_The Earth woman has a point, Kara. Your father, Zor-El, has issues similar to her ancestor. Both deserted their larger family roles lusting for power and control. We must face our responsibility now. This world and our heritage need us_, Jor-El supported her point. Then he looked at Lana. _Louise proved herself a worthy friend. I love her as much as I do Lara. I will not make the mistake my father made. Not any longer anyhow. _

"What?" Kara demanded. "But Lara was your wife! How can you…?"

_Louise taught me to love, Kara. This one has taught the same to Kal-El. I would not deny them as my father did me. _Jor-El turned to the newly engaged couple. _To defeat Doomsday and deny our enemies their triumph is our major aim here. Another is to insure the continuity of our house. _His eyes glowed. _Will you respect our culture as well as our own? _

Lana looked to Clark. Getting a nod, she vowed, "We will."

_Then it is time, Lana Lang. It is time for you to become one of us. _Jor-El's eyes glowed bright red. _Take each other's hands._

After they had done so, a shaft of yellow light shone down on the young couple.

_It is time for the Joining!_

At that point, they both felt a piece of each other flow away and then into the companion. It was much as they had experienced at the airport. Their love bonded them. They truly became one.

_You now belong to one another. On Krypton, the rite of marriage is a symbiotic one. So it was with Lara and me. So it is now with you. I now complete your heritage. _Jor-El's eyes shone blue now.

The light shifted in intensity and tone.

Clark and Lana floated into the air. They felt themselves burning and yet chilled at once. Their minds expanded. Energy flowed through their forms for several minutes.

And then all went quiet. They fell to the icy floor.

Lana stirred first. She felt different. The Prometheus suit sent occasional little static charges through her system every couple of seconds. She'd learned to deal and even ignore them. But the charges were no longer there. Even when she stood and flexed her arms, she felt none of the previous sensations.

But she felt even more powerful than before.

_As well you should, Lana. You are now Kryptonian as well as Kal-El's consort. Project your thoughts to the rest of us, _Jor-El revealed.

["You mean like this?"] Lana wondered.

["Exactly,"] Kara agreed.

["Lana, are you using telekinesis?"] Clark asked while getting to his feet.

_You both are now Kryptonian. That is how we communicate. You must now trust in your abilities and heritage. Your complete heritage, Kal-El. Time is of the essence. You three must return to the place called Smallville. The threat is about to come to bear. I would urge you to eliminate the one known as Bloome._

["If we can split him then we can deal with the alter ego. That is the plan,"] Clark insisted.

_Then you must do so quickly. Use the black kryptonite, my Son. Use your abilities to get there. There are faster ways than running, _Jor-El urged.

["What?"] Lana asked.

Kara floated off the ground. ["Time for you two to spread your wings. Focus."]

["We can't!"] Clark doubted,

Lana took Clark's hands in her own and looked into his eyes. ["Yes we can if we believe. I've been exposed to a lot of strange things. But I've learned that through you, anything is possible. Let's trust."]

He felt warm. He felt a purpose in his _fiancée_'s words. ["Let's do this. Together."]

["On three,"] Lana agreed as they flexed their legs. ["Three!"]

They focused and streaked off into the sky.

["They did it!"] Kara exclaimed.

_Indeed. Now guide them back to the prairie. It is time to deal with Doomsday, _Jor-El insisted.

["As you wish,"] Kara agreed before taking off after the others.

_And so goes our greatest hope! _Jor-El looked toward the south. _May this combined light drown out the darkness. _

****

"We're doing it! We're really flying!" Clark exclaimed. He looked down at the snow covered area beneath them.

"All we had to was believe!" Lana replied as she caught up to him. She gave him a kiss. "Some view."

"It's that all right!" he agreed.

"Glad to see you both like it," Kara presumed. "Follow me back to Smallville!" With that, she streaked off toward the south.

"After you," he told Lana.

"Why thank you, sir!" she accepted and streaked off in that direction.

He glanced back toward the Fortress one last time. Then he streaked off in the women's wake and toward the battle to come.


	11. Confronting Doomsday

Chapter 11 [Talon]

Chloe parked her car in the lot behind the café and set the brake. During the trip back from Metropolis, she'd tried to get Lois talking about the situation. Nothing the blonde spitfire had tried would work. "Lois, please speak to me."

"Like it matters?" Lois supposed ruefully. "Love how Clark left his brain in Washington. Wonder how he'll _ever _deal with life?"

"He and Lana did want you to hear first, Lo. Their choice of where sucked," Chloe disagreed. "I just need to check on Davis. Then we can head and get some pizza or whatever you want."

Lois had to concede a smile on that note. "With how the love bomb's dissing us, maybe we should bring some back for him too? Think he can stay sane long enough?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad. In fact, we…."

Then a loud crash echoed toward them. The building shook.

"What the Hell?" Lois wondered. "Chloe, stay back!"

"Davis! What's going on in there?" Chloe exclaimed.

Just then, Cyborg crashed through the front window and hit the street hard.

"What are you all doing?" Chloe queried in exasperation. She rushed into the café. "Davis? DAVIS?"

"Stay back, Chloe! We have to deal with him!" Green Arrow yelled from the bottom of the cellar stairs. "Damn! Kryptonite doesn't work on him as it does Clark! Canary, NOW!"

The familiar high pitched screech filled the air, echoing up the stairs. Even through reinforced concrete and wood, it still rattled the stain glass on the top floor and shattered a lot of the coffee cups in the serving area.

Then it was suddenly squelched before a sickening impact was heard.

Impulse's unconscious body tore upward through the floorboards and smacked against the ceiling.

A loud pitched roar echoed up the stairs.

"Come on, Chloe! We need to get out of here!" Lois yelled. "Maybe I can reach the Red and Blue Blur."

"Don't count us out yet!" Cyborg fumed as he stormed back into the café. Despite the obvious damage to his systems, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Where's the magic babe? Can't you wish it out?" Lois snapped sarcastically.

"We didn't tell her. Green Bean's decision…and…." Cyborg saw the sorceress appear. "About time you found out, Lady."

"I've been busy," Zatanna retorted evenly. "Why didn't any of you get the word to me?"

"We were looking to take advantage of the situation," Green Arrow insisted as he backed up the stairs while firing shot after shot. At that moment, he looked outside. "What the Hell?"

Everyone else's eyes followed to see three masked figures swoop down out of the sky while alighting in front of the building.

"Boy Scout?" Green Arrow supposed.

"You all seem to be doing _so _well," Clark deadpanned with an edge to his voice. "Charge right in and damn the consequences?"

"Talk later!" Kara snapped while streaking down the stairs toward the battle site.

More impacts could be heard as punches were obviously exchanged between the two adversaries. A loud crash came from the building's back.

"Let's go!" Lana insisted while streaking toward the battle.

"Wait!" Clark shook his head before following in their wake. He found his fellow Kryptonians already flanking the hulking red eyed killing machine and dishing out their own form of punishment to it.

_My Son, it is time_, Jor-El reminded him.

Clark opened the box and produced the black kryptonite. For a second, he considered it in the setting sun's light, letting it glint off of the cragged surface. Then he rushed toward Doomsday and pressed the stone to its chest. _For Chloe's sake, this had better work!_

The creature screamed in pain as the dark glow bathed it. It swatted at the enemies which streaked around it but kept missing. It finally knocked Clark across the alley.

Kara pushed the stone back in position and kept the effort up.

Within seconds, the dark mitosis was underway. A human form pushed its way out of the larger entity's back and fell to the cold asphalt.

"We did it!" Lana cheered before taking a large backhand out of the alley and across the street for her trouble.

"What? I….?" Davis stared at his alter ego in horror for a split second. "Is that?"

"It is!" Clark pointed to where Chloe and Lois stood with the remaining JLA members. "Get the girls and go! We'll deal with this!"

"Thank you!" Davis expressed before running down the alley into Chloe's arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And you?" Chloe wondered.

"Okay. We'd better stay back," Davis noted. He looked to where Green Arrow and Zatanna watched and waited. "Aren't you going to get involved?"

"We're just making sure you all get out of here safely," Green Arrow insisted.

"And we're doing that," Lois noted. "Just don't get your fool green butt squashed! Got it?"

"You just get out of here. We'll talk, Lane. Got it?" the archer fired back before sizing up another shot at the rampaging beast.

The three civilians backed across the street.

Zatanna opened her book and found the spell she wanted. "Step away from the creature! My turn!" She winced at having to kill it but there would be no other way. From what she'd gleaned from the earlier briefing at the clock tower, Doomsday could survive and adjust to any attack.

The killer was already getting closer to anticipating Clark and Kara's moves.

The two Kryptonians dropped back about ten feet.

"Watch it, all right?" Green Arrow ordered, letting a bit of worry into his voice.

The magician looked quizzically at him. She had to admit that he did intrigue her. But she hadn't seen any sign from him one way or the other. _That's a matter for later! _"Just be ready to have my back."

The archer had his bow aimed just in case. "Go for it!"

Zatanna waved her hands and chanted, "_Eb uoy llahs regnol on dna detargetnisid! Eb uoy llahs os, deyortsed uoy sa!"_

Doomsday screamed and grabbed its head. It glowed bright yellow and shuddered. Then it turned dark and transparent. Finally it felt apart into a collection of particles and even those vanished from view.

"Wow! That actually worked!" Kara realized.

"Are you guys all right?" Lana worried while running over to Clark's side.

"We're fine, Raven," Clark indicated as they hugged. "Thanks to Zatanna's magic."

"You separated Bloome from Doomsday, Boy Scout. Raven and our other friends gave me the chance to find that spell. It was a team effort," Zatanna urged while seeing Aquaman struggling to sit up. "Easy."

"Dolphin Boy's going to try and swim even if he's down to his last flipper," Cyborg cracked while picking his teammate up. "I'll get him out of here." With that, he ran off toward the Kent Farm.

"The rest of us had best be getting back too," Green Arrow urged. He looked at the newest recruit. "Mind giving us a lift?"

"Could that be for an escape or a date, my friend?" Zatanna asked mischievously while waving her hands. "_Rewot kcolc eht ot em dna ALJ eht ekat!" _

The two heroes vanished in a flash of light.

"Guess that's our cue too?" Lana supposed while hearing the sirens (finally) coming up the road.

"Unless Clark wants to have a chat with that annoying sheriff. He _so _loves that," Kara cracked.

"Let's go," Clark insisted before he and Lana rushed off at super speed.

"Got to say the full power thing suits them," Kara admitted before flying off into the night sky and just beating the police's arrival in the process.

For all concerned, disaster had been averted. Despite the wounds suffered by the JLA, Doomsday was gone. Davis Bloome was cured and could face justice. Zatanna had proven her role as a JLA member.

Best of all, three Kryptonians had found something more valuable: unity and family bonds.

And that could be the start of something great all the way around….

Chapter 12 [That night—Queen Industries' Medical Facility—Star City]

[A/N: Okay, slight interlude from the Clana but details….right? Oliver gets his surprise now! More Clana coming up!]

Oliver walked through the halls of his facility with a great deal on his mind. He was satisfied that Doomsday was no longer a threat. In the morning, he'd talk with his lawyers about getting Bloome a reduced or suspended sentence in exchange for continued medical treatment. The other JLA members seemed to be on the mend (although he was waiting for word on Black Canary).

And then there were his feelings for a certain raven haired magician….

When he and Zatanna had talked the first time during the whole Chloe and Clark wishgate thing, Oliver had doubted that the woman in question could do what she said. He thought she was a bit pompous and arrogant until he saw her on the rooftop trying to bring her father back to life.

He and Clark talked her into doing the right thing and letting the elder to his fate.

At that moment, the archer saw her vulnerable side. She was human. She needed affection.

Affection he also needed.

He grimaced. Love had never been especially kind to him. Most women wouldn't understand his double life—a fact that Lois drilled into his psyche loud and clear. But here was a woman who could share that life. Could he reach out to her?

At that moment, a voice interrupted, "Hey, Mr. Q!"

Oliver turned to see Bart limping down the hall on his crutches. "You should be in bed."

"Hey! Can't keep me down!" Bart coughed. "At least I'm not like AC or Dinah."

"Be grateful for that, Speedy," Victor concurred. "But they're both going to pull through."

"What's the latest?" Oliver wondered.

"AC's leg should be water safe in a couple of weeks. Zatanna was watching Dinah," the cyborg reported.

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. The team had taken some hard shots from Doomsday. Fortunately none were permanently debilitating or fatal. "We really did bite off more than we could chew."

"Part of the job. Fortunately we had back up," Victor noted. "Come on, Speedy! Back to bed!"

"Aw man! I don't want to be stuck there!" Bart whined.

"Get better then you don't have to worry about it," Oliver insisted as Victor all but carried Bart away from there. "Sometimes I don't know how they survive." He walked down the hall to Dinah's room. There he found Zatanna keeping a vigil on the sleeping Canary. "Any change?"

She shook her head. "Dinah's still sleeping. At least she'll pull through. I really do wish you all would have waited for me and the others, Oliver."

"Yeah well, it wasn't one of my greatest strategic moves, I have to admit," the archer conceded. "Nice bit of work with Doomsday and getting us out of there by the way."

"All in a day's work. You have your tricks. I have mine. But I would like to be included as a member of the team," she replied with an impish smile.

"I think we have a place for you. That is if you really want to stay around," he noted hopefully.

She stood and walked over to him. "Oh I definitely would. Imagine. Somehow my tour dates outside of the city were canceled. Now _why ever _would I do that? Maybe because I need _my _wish granted?"

"I thought you said you couldn't grant your own wishes," he recalled.

"I can't. I need help," she revealed while looking into his eyes softly.

In spite of his own issues toward love, he felt warm inside. "Help." He kissed her softly on the lips. "You mean like that?"

"Exactly. And since Cupid's busy, I figured a certain emerald archer would do. Think I'm right?" she queried. "Think we can talk about these things over coffee?"

"I know just the place. Follow me," he agreed as they headed toward the elevator and his Ferrari. Love, it seemed, was in the air all around…..


	12. Back at the Farm

Chapter 13 [Kent Farm]

Even as Oliver, Zatanna and the rest of the JLA caught up with their business, Clark and Lana finished moving her into the farmhouse permanently. Given the whirlwind nature of that particular day, it was a fitting end. After being sure that Sheriff Adams was away from the place, they brought Lana's things out of storage at the Talon.

Her possessions in addition to his gave the farmhouse a complete feeling which it had lacked since Jonathan's death. In a sense, it represented a changing of the guard.

"This feels right!" she exclaimed.

"It should," he agreed while embracing her from behind. "But you know what I want."

She smirked at him. "You just fixed the bed though, you greedy boy. Maybe we should just set up a tent in the backyard so we don't take the house down?' Seeing him roll his eyes, she agreed, "I want that too. I just want to eat first."

"What do you think that pot of water is that's going downstairs?" he insisted. "Just you wait. Mom gave me an idea I want to try." He sped off down the stairs.

["We don't want to burn the house down, _Mr. Kent_!"] she teased telepathically while super speeding down the stairs after him. She found him draining the pan of pasta into a colander in the sink. "You are up to something."

Beside him on the counter rested a casserole pan, a jar of meat sauce and a bag of shredded mozzarella cheese. "You bet I am." He poured the pasta into the pan and spread the sauce and cheese over it. Then he put it in the oven. "Be right back!" He sped off toward town.

_What's he doing now? _Lana shook her head. _Two can play at this game! _She grinned while covering the table with a fine white tablecloth, setting it and placing two candles on it at super speed then she made a salad out of the veggies she knew were still there from three days earlier. After chopping, slicing and dicing at said rate, she just put the final drizzle of vinaigrette on it when her Romeo streaked back in the door. "Hope you like salad."

"I love salad especially if it's that romaine special." Seeing her creation, he nodded. "That's it all right." He kissed her cheek. "Love it and you."

"_That _was the right answer, Clark." She planted a light whisper on his lips as a rewarding encouragement and teaser for what was to come later. "What do you have there?"

"I remember you like a good white wine. It's not that stuff you had in Paris but…." He showed her the bottle.

"They said 1998 was a good year in France," she recalled. "Any year with you is a good one. Best to check on your creation?"

"Yeah that." He took the bubbling creation out of the oven and set it on a wire rack to cool. "Hope it's good enough."

"Trust me; it's more than good enough if you made it for me. This meal was crafted from our love, Clark. We are partners. I swear that I'm home," she asserted while looking into his eyes.

"I want nothing more than that," he concurred while kissing her once again.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment.

They turned to see Tess watching the scene through the screen door.

"Miss Mercer, we weren't expecting anyone," he hedged while heading back for the preparations at hand.

"Would you care to come in, Tess?" Lana offered while opening the door.

"Thank you." She entered the farmhouse and admired the developing scene. "This is the celebration dinner? Very nice." She admired the wine choice. "I would have donated a bottle of something more special for this occasion. Just to twist the knife into Lex's side, you understand."

"He's the last person I want to think of tonight, Tess," Lana told her. "We were about to sit down. Would you care to join us?"

"Sadly, I have to decline but thank you nonetheless. No, this night belongs to you both. I was wondering how the black kryptonite worked," Tess responded.

"It split Davis off from Doomsday. Unfortunately it was destroyed in the process." He walked into the living room and returned with a small lead box. He opened it to display some residual black dust inside. "That was all that was left from the scene."

"Quite a shame. I would've liked to have had it analyzed. Thank you for returning this to me at least, Clark." Tess shut the box. "You did well today for what it's worth. Once again, congratulations to you both. See you bright and early in the morning." With that, she left.

They waited until she had driven off before returning to the kitchen.

"Clark, why even give her the dust?" Lana wondered.

He shrugged. "Who says I did? Follow me." He led her into the living room. There, he reached behind one of the pictures above the fireplace and produced the black kryptonite. "She has some charcoal. That's it."

"And we think Zatanna's a magician? That was quite an act you just put on," she admired. "Let's hope Tess is fooled by it."

"She won't be for long. After dinner, we're going back to the Fortress and leaving this there. I don't want it here in case she comes back." He put the rock back in its hiding place before leading her back into the dining room. "Now where were we?" He used his heat vision to light the twin candles and complete the romantic setting.

"We were about to indulge our taste buds," she reminded him.

"Yeah those taste buds. Nasty things," he cracked.

"Nasty indeed." They sat down at the table and savored the wonderful meal that their collaboration had produced. In many ways, it represented the coming together of things and so much more.

So much more indeed…..


	13. Lois' Discovery

Chapter 14

[Okay, yes, another break from the Clana but I am tying strings together here! Please bear with me!]

[Queen Industries Medical Facility—a couple of hours later]

After dropping Chloe and Davis at her apartment, Lois headed for Star City. Granted, she and Oliver were exs and definitely in the past. Still she wanted to make sure that he and the rest of the League were all right. Given how fast the magic lady had pulled her whammy, she hadn't had the chance to do so at the Talon.

She parked her car in the lot outside of the facility and looked at what seemed to be another nondescript warehouse. Yet her research had turned up a lot more than that. A whole lot more. _Ollie, what have you got going on in there, I wonder? _She set her jaw and got out of the car. Then she marched up to the door and slipped inside with surprising ease. "You'd think you'd lock the doors around here."

"You'd think so," Victor noted. "Lady, what are you doing here?"

"Victor Stone aka Cyborg. I knew it! This has to be the place!" she declared with a feeling of triumph. "Where are your buddies?"

He motioned up the stairs. "They're in recovery. Green Bean's out with the magic lady at the moment. Anyone else you wanna check on?"

"Just wanted to make sure the fight you all picked didn't kill you," she indicated.

"Someone had to deal with Doomsday. We won," he disagreed while leading her toward the elevator.

"And who were the three flying masked guys? Seems they did all the work," she countered.

"Other members of the League. Boy Scout's been on a few missions with us. We recruited Raven recently. The third one Archer Boy's working on himself," he explained cryptically. "Leader Man's already chewing himself out big time over the maneuver."

"He should be. You all should have been killed," she chided as they headed down the hall. One by one, she peeked in on the sleeping heroes. She saw their injuries and noted their sacrifices.

As she reached AC's room, she stopped cold.

He was on his back in a water filled tank with his ribs and left leg wrapped. He shook his head.

"Hey, Fish Cakes! You have a visitor!" Victor announced into an intercom at the door.

"Who?" AC squinted as he saw her standing there. "Lois? What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Amazing what a little research will do." She grinned in pride. "Besides what's a girl going to do? I'm a reporter. I like to delve into the depths."

"You did that out in Smallville too," AC recalled. "Even if you couldn't swim as fast as me." He coughed and grinned at her.

"In your dreams, Fish Boy," she sassed back while walking up to the tank. "I still want that rematch some time. By the way, you eat, right?"

"Last time I checked I did. Why? You hungry? I could get the Tin Man to find something for us," AC offered.

"I'm fine. Maybe we could get together…for well…dinner at my place. We left things kind of undone at the dock when you just swam out of my life," she declared.

"Dinner and a swim maybe? Well…maybe when I get out of here. Think you can wait a couple of days?" he suggested.

"You're on. Can't wait to see what you've got up that culinary sleeve of yours, Curry," she accepted.

"I'll surprise you." He grinned at her while feeling the sparks they had back in Smallville almost three years earlier. "Hey, meantime, mind taking a seat and talking for a while? Not that it's all that great of a place but the solitary's driving me crazy."

"Yeah. I can do that," he agreed as they continued the conversation for a while afterwards.


	14. Moving On

Chapter 15 [Two Days Later]

[Isis Foundation]

Lana walked back into the foundation and surveyed the surroundings. She had to say that Chloe had done a lot with the place since her sudden departure/kidnapping. She really liked the changes in the wallpaper and furniture from functional to ornate.

It had a soul now.

_You did leave it, Lana. Deal with it. _She sighed heavily.

At that moment, Chloe came out of the hidden surveillance area. "Lana! Hi! Glad to see you!" She hugged her friend.

"You seem to be doing great. Have a good night with Davis?" Lana wondered.

"He slept out on the couch. I took Lo's bed since she was out on the beat all night," Chloe noted. "She called to say she was already working on her next expose."

"I'll bet. Did Davis have his hearing yet? Clark and I were wondering about that," Lana queried.

Chloe grinned. "I can't believe how fast it happened! Oliver's lawyers worked out a plea deal. Davis has to do the whole ankle bracelet thing and do psychiatric evaluations but he won't go to jail! He's so psyched!"

"And you? How are you dealing with the post Olson-era?" Lana inquired.

Chloe shrugged. "Davis and I are moving full steam ahead. He's taking me to lunch!" She grinned. "How about you? Found anything on the job front?"

"I figured I'd hang around the farm and do some thinking," Lana supposed. "I need to get used to this new state of affairs."

"Yeah and the new flying thing. That's some trick," Chloe replied. "Didn't think the suit could do that."

"It doesn't. Clark and Kara introduced me to Jor-El. He made me Kryptonian like them." Lana smiled as she focused on the candle in the corner of the room. She focused with her heat vision and lit it from a distance.

"Wow! So you really are like Clark now. That's great!" Chloe admired. "Say, Lana, have you thought of returning here? You can do your thinking, help people and still be in the middle of things. I'd really love having you as a partner."

"Chloe, I don't want to horn in. You've done a lot and it's yours," Lana argued.

Chloe shook her head. "I'd like to think it's _ours_. A lot's happened between us the last few years. I'd like to get back to how things how things were between us in high school. Now that the Big Plaid Issue is behind us, we can do that?"

Lana grinned. "I would love that, Chloe. Thank you."

"No sweat. I'm just glad to have my best collaborators—you and Clark—back on the case again. It worked at the _Torch_. It'll work here. Speaking of Clark, he was talking about Martha and her decisions about Washington. How's that going?" Chloe wondered.

"Martha's trying to decide if she's going for reelection or not. I think she's really doing wonders there but she should come back to Smallville. There's plenty of room in the farmhouse for the three of us," Lana reported.

"Sounds good." Chloe agreed while embracing her. "This is a good thing. Hopefully Clark's doing all right at the _Planet_. See you later."

"I'll walk out with you," Lana concurred as they secured the hidden room and headed toward the hall.

****

[_Daily Planet _Bullpen]

Clark typed away at the computer while trying to beat his latest deadline. He'd spent the previous day pursuing sources for the feature story he was working on. Admittedly his mind also swam with the currents of the Lois and Bigger Life situations but he was dealing with those.

Concerning the latter, he struggled with bigger decisions. He wanted to stay at the _Planet _so he could be in the middle of things. But with Lana coming back to the farm, should he do so? And what about his mother? Would Martha stay in Washington or return? How would he deal with Lois given the new state of affairs?

He proofed the article and nodded. He felt good about it. He hit the submit button, sending it off to the database for editorial consideration. "That's done at least." He sipped on a cup of coffee and read over that day's edition. Lois had returned to Page 1 with her story concerning the Doomsday standoff. _At least she didn't find out who was really under the masks! _He also admired how she'd kept the JLA's roles to a minimum.

"Well look at who the cat dragged in! What's going on, Smallville?" Lois supposed while sitting down at her desk. "Goldbricking _again_?"

"Hello, Lois. Actually I just submitted a feature to Henderson. How about you?" Clark retorted evenly.

"Just finished an interview. So when are you and Lana going to get to work on Clark, Jr.?" she wondered.

"We have a while for that if you must know," he indicated. "Look, Lois, I'm sorry about the other day. We did want to be honest and…."

"Hey. It's okay, Clark. I wish you'd talked to me some place other than here. But actually I do have other options." She checked her watch. "And he should be here any time now."

"_He_?" Clark looked at her in surprise.

She smirked in satisfaction. "You didn't think we were really _that _close, did you?" She rolled her eyes for effect. Seeing AC make his way down the stairs, she waved to him. "There's my lunch date."

Clark had to admit he was half expecting Oliver to come down the stairs. "I thought you two had ended things in Smallville."

"I visited him a couple of days ago. Funny how those sparks rekindled. Then again, you and Lana certainly did the same thing," she retorted.

"Ready to go?" AC asked.

"I think I can squeeze you in," she quipped.

"Hey, Clark. Congrats again on you and Lana getting engaged. I just heard," AC expressed as he shook hands with the other reporter.

"Thanks. Glad to see that you and Lois are back together. Hope you both make each other happy," Clark wished.

"I'll do my best, Bro." AC grinned at her and then at Clark. "Don't be a stranger. All right?"

"I won't be. Don't you be either," Clark noted. As the other couple walked out, he admired how things were working out. _At least Lana and I can be together without causing too many waves. One can hope anyhow….._


	15. Decisions Announced

Chapter 16 [Hours Later—Fortress of Solitude]

Having received the telepathic cue from Clark, Lana took off from Isis and flew straight north toward the Arctic. She fought back momentary flashes of panic as she streaked through the increasingly chilled air. _What's going on now? Is everything all right? _

_It is all right, Lana. Kara and Kal-El are waiting for you in the Fortress, _Jor-El advised telepathically.

She nodded almost absently while seeing the crystalline structure coming into view. Wanting to see what would come next, she alighted in front of it and walked inside. "Clark?"

["Straight ahead,"] he bade telepathically. ["Relax. It's okay."]

She found him standing with Kara and Jor-El. From the silence, she gathered that they were having their own private telepathic conversation. _Remember to use the mind thing too. _["So what's going on? Is everything okay?"]

_Of course. We were just discussing our purpose._

["Purpose?"] Lana wondered. ["I figured we'd bridge both Earth and Krypton. That's the best way, right?"]

_Very good. Kal-El, you have chosen well among the Earthers for your mate. _

["Thank you,"] Clark expressed although he knew that already in his heart. ["I think what he means is how we do it. I'm having second thoughts about the _Daily Planet_."]

["I thought you'd decided to leave the farm?"] Kara supposed.

Clark shrugged. ["Until the last couple of days, I was leaning in that direction. Having Lana back has made me reconsider. I'm at the _Planet _to stay in the middle of things. But it does take time."] He looked at his deceased birth father. ["Besides, as we saw, there are other ways to stay in the center of things while not being there. Dad always said not to attract attention. That might be a good way to think of things."]

["So we just retreat to the farm and do nothing?"] Lana queried incredulously.

["I don't think that's what he's saying,"] Kara indicated.

Clark shook his head. ["Half right. We base ourselves off of the farm. We'll find out what Mom wants to do. Meantime, you can keep tabs with Chloe at Isis. Maybe we can be reserve members for the JLA. But we have a life we can enjoy together."] He held his soul mate's hands in his own. ["Together."]

["Forever."] Lana agreed. ["As long as we keep our ties to the world. We do have our responsibilities."]

["I wouldn't have it any other way,"] Clark concurred.

_Nor would I. You also have your education to consider, my Children,_ Jor-El insisted. _There is much you need to learn about Kryptonian culture. As the founders of that new race, you must know and respect your heritage._

["Good luck on the respect part,"] Kara sassed her cousin.

["Hey! I try!"] Clark grimaced.

_Kal-El's realization represents a change in that way of thinking, Kara. I am glad he is thinking that way. The encounter you had with the future heroes has made an impact on you all. That is good. Know what you are. Embrace it. Be proud. _With that, Jor-El went silent.

["Clark, you really want to quit the _Planet_?"] Lana wondered.

["I've been considering it. I don't want every move to be under Tess' nose. Besides what I said to Jor-El is true,"] he noted.

["I say do it. You need to be doing other things. If you need me, just call. See you later, you two,"] Kara concluded before taking off.

["This is definitely taking some getting used to,"] Lana declared.

He hugged her. ["And you're doing great. I just want some time for us to grow into this life together. I want you to be comfortable."]

["As long as I'm with you, no problem,"] she agreed. ["Let's go and have a chat with Oliver. See what he thinks? Maybe your Mom might be open for dinner?"]

["That's great! Let's go!"] He took her hand as they took off together. Southward they flew in this way, floating on Love but propelled by their abilities. In such ways would their new life proceed.


	16. Talk with Oliver

Chapter 17 [Clock Tower]

Oliver stepped off the lift into his living room and crashed on the couch. It had been a long day of meetings with the investors. Fortunately everything remained quiet on the bad guy front so he would have a chance to rest.

The other JLA members continued to recover. Bart's metabolism enabled him to recover quickly so that he was already at full speed. Dinah could at least walk around but would need some more downtime. AC had swum around the lower half of Lake Michigan to show that he could do it.

He poured himself a glass of wine and sipped on it. It felt good to do nothing for a bit.

A rapping at the glass door interrupted his reverie.

He turned to find Clark and Lana standing there and smiling at him. _At least someone's in a good mood. Maybe she's goi the Boy Scout already looking beyond himself! _He hoped that somebody could accomplish *that* particular miracle. He walked over and opened the glass door. "Hey, guys! Sorry I still need to get used to people just landing on my balcony.

"Sorry, Oliver. Hope it's okay. Got a minute to talk about things?" Clark apologized.

"Sure it's okay. Please come in. I've got some water or soda. Wine too if you want," Oliver agreed.

"A bottled water would be great. Thanks," Lana replied. "We've got a lot of thinking to do, I guess."

"About the wedding and all of that? Yeah it takes some planning," Oliver assumed while getting the desired waters. "We can work something out. By the way, Davis made it through his first psych eval. Great news, huh?"

"It is," Clark agreed before opening his bottle and drinking it. "Hopefully Chloe's happy with him."

"Apparently so far, so good," Lana indicated. "They've had lunch and several dates. I've never seen her so happy."

"That's great." Oliver drank from his wine glass. "Let's hope she and you are right, Clark. Maybe Bloome will work out as an EMT again."

"Can't say why he wouldn't," she supposed. "He is the more rational side."

"Let's hope you're right, Lana," Oliver indicated. "Meantime what's going on with you two? This is a surprise. You aren't regretting the engagement already, are you?"

"No way," Clark assured him with a smile. "We're already married in the Kryptonian sense. Earth marriage to come."

"Martha can't wait to start planning it," Lana agreed. "Meantime we wanted to throw things around with you."

"Things? That sounds ominous," Oliver supposed.

"Just simplifying things, Oliver," Clark assured him. "Lana and I need to devote ourselves to certain things. We want to do the farm. Isis is important."

"So's the JLA," Lana indicated. "As reservists."

"It's a step in the right direction," Oliver noted hopefully. "But why not full time?"

"Lana and I have things to do," Clark continued. "Private things."

"Private things?" Oliver drank the rest of his wine. "You're starting to sound like Tess."

"She's part of the reason we're here," Clark detailed. He took another draught from his bottle before continuing, "I've decided to leave the _Planet_."

"It was a family decision actually," she pointed out. "We could use more time to be aware of ourselves and the world. We'll be around. Don't worry. We'll be watching Tess. But why give her the chance to watch us?"

"And why give Lois the chance to figure out our secret?" Clark added.

"You have a point there." Oliver paced about the room while digesting the idea. "I was going to ask Chloe to resume her Watchtower duties. Having you two around on some of the heavier missions would be great. Wish I knew though what the big things were that'll keep you out there though."

"Some day, Oliver," Lana promised. "Let's just say that we need to learn all we can about ourselves."

Oliver shrugged. He still wished he knew more about what the Kryptonian couple was doing. However he also knew that they had their reasons for doing those things. "Too bad, Clark, I was beginning to enjoy your articles."

"Maybe another time. Right now, Lana and I have the farm and our other projects." Clark finished his water and left the bottle on a coaster. "Call though if you need us."

"And you know where Isis is," Lana agreed.

"Don't worry. I will be in touch…as a friend as well as an archer," Oliver reassured with a smile. "And the wedding planning too. If you need help, holler our way too."

"We will. Thanks!" Lana expressed before she and Clark took off into the sky toward the farm.

Oliver shook his head. _Those two just keep getting more and more unbelievable. I wish they were with us full time. Let them figure out what they need to. Then maybe they will. Guess I just have to have faith. _He glanced at his watch. "Almost time to meet Zatanna." He smiled and headed for the shower.

Had to look good for the girlfriend after all…world endeavors or not….


	17. Talk with Martha

Chapter 18 [Martha's Apartment—9:00 PM]

Martha hung up the phone with Speaker Marlow and wiped her brow with relief. It had been a grueling day on the floor with the appropriations bill going back and forth before squeaking by. She'd also spent the day while deciding what to do about reelection.

"Mom?" Clark asked from outside of her door.

She opened it to find him and Lana waiting there. "Hi! This is a surprise! I was about to put on some coffee. Please come in!" She shut the door behind them. "Anything wrong?"

"Just some big decisions we've been making," Lana noted.

"I see." Martha put on a pot of coffee to start perking. She sat down with them. "What's going on? You're not sick or anything?"

"No, Mom," Lana assured her. "I'm like Clark. Watch." She looked at the candles and lit them with her heat vision.

"Jor-El made her Kryptonian," Clark elaborated.

"When did this happen?" Martha asked almost in panic. "What about the suit?"

"Suit is gone," he explained. "She's really like Kara and me now. But it's causing some changes."

"We were at the Fortress right after we left here," Lana added.

Martha poured some coffee and handed the cups to her guests. "Clark, what do you mean changes?"

"I'm leaving the _Planet_," he announced.

Martha stared incredulously at him. "But why? You were happy there. Miss Mercer likes you. Are things between you and Lois that bad?"

"Tess is doing what Lionel and Lex did, Mom. She knows our Secret. I don't want to be under her nose all of the time. I really need some distance from Lois. Besides I miss the farm," he explained.

"I'll be at Isis so we'll be in the middle of things," Lana indicated. "Meantime we'll have more time for ourselves."

"This is a day for news," Martha commented. "I'm leaving as well. At the end of my term, I'll return to Smallville as well. As you said, Clark, I miss the farm. I've made friends here. I've done some good. But I feel like I can do more good there. I just don't want to be in your way, Kids."

"Are you kidding?" Lana asked incredulously. "It'll be great! That way we can be a real family."

"We are a real family now, Lana. You've always been part of our lives. Now it's official. Before I leave though, Speaker Marlow has offered to talk with some people about your wedding. How would you like to be married in the National Cathedral?" Martha elaborated.

"We can really have that big wedding?" Lana realized.

"Hope everyone can get out here," he worried.

"It shouldn't be a problem with enough notice," Martha noted. "It will have to be within the next six months though."

"I'll talk with Oliver," he agreed. "He'll work with us. Meantime just let us know when you want to move back there."

"I will," Martha concurred. "But let's enjoy the night. We're a family now and forever first. Let's enjoy that."

The trio did so. Over coffee and cookies, the bonds of family were confirmed and firmly established.


	18. Leaving

Chapter 19

[Two days after that—_Daily Planet_]

Clark looked at his computer screen. He'd spent most of the night there putting the final touches on his decision to leave his job. He also wanted to make sure everything was out of there before the morning crew arrived. After three super speed roundtrips between there and the farm, everything was cleared out. He printed his letter of resignation and read it to himself.

"Busy night, Clark?" Tess supposed from the door. "Hope that's some story you're working on."

"Maybe. Maybe not," he told her while handing her the letter. "I'm done."

She read the letter and stared in surprise at him. "Are you sure about this, Clark? You really want to give up a promising career? You have talent."

"I have a bigger responsibility as you keep pointing out," he argued. "Time to start working on that Traveler stuff."

"As a farmer? Clark, please!" Tess scoffed. "I won't let you do this."

"You really don't have anything to say about it," he retorted firmly while getting up from his chair. "I appreciate the opportunity, Tess. I just think my priorities have changed. Thank you." He walked up the stairs and left.

As he reached the door, Lois came in going the other way. "Hey, Smallville, day's just starting! What's with the plaid?"

"I just resigned, Lois. I have other things going on in my life." He looked around at the other reporters coming into the building. "If you want to come by the farm at some point and talk more, that's fine."

"You're making a mistake, Clark. Don't do this," she pointed out. "You were just hitting your stride."

"I know. Maybe some day, I'll come back. I just want to deal with some things. I don't want to deal with Tess Mercer either," he insisted. "So how's everything with you and AC?"

"It's going all right. Just make sure that Lana's not pushing you too hard, Farmer Brown. This doesn't have anything to do with your mother's decision not to go for reelection, does it?" she supposed.

"Partially. Anyhow, I need to get going. If you want to go for coffee, I'd love it. Take care and say hi to AC. Thank you for the tips," he expressed while giving her a hug. Then he walked away.

Lois shook her head. _What a waste! I hope you know what you're doing, Clark!_

****

[Isis Foundation—About fifteen minutes later]

As Clark finished his tenure at the _Planet_, Lana and Chloe discussed potential clients over coffee and donuts. In addition, wedding plans, Clark's resignation and other events came into the discussion as well.

"Is he sure about this?" Chloe wondered.

"We really have a lot of other things to think about. Jor-El wants us to learn more about Kryptonian culture. We want a simpler life in Smallville. Plus we will be involved in the JLA too," Lana told her.

"As long as you remember this foundation," her collaborator noted. "I want my time as a friend."

"How about my maid of honor? I'm going to need one," Lana requested.

"Of course! I'll be ready for that one. Who's Clark going to ask for best man?" Chloe accepted.

"Pete Ross is coming from Wichita to do that," Lana reported. They heard a knock at the door and saw Clark come through the door with a frown on his face. "What happened?"

"Ouch. Tess and Lois really took it _that _badly?" Chloe guessed.

"They think I'm wasting my time. Too bad for them. I know what I'm doing," he affirmed. "Oliver talk to you yet, Chloe?"

"Yeah. I've been officially reinstated as Watchtower. I'm also Lana's maid of honor. Be careful, Clark. I'll have to keep you both straight." Chloe grinned while saluting them with a coffee cup. "Jor-El's finally going to get you both to do that training?"

"We need to do some of it," he noted.

"As long as you remember that we need you both helping out on the bad guy front. We're all family, you know?" Chloe reminded them.

"Try staying away from us," he told her while embracing her.

"You do say the sweetest things, Farm Boy," Chloe cracked while waving a donut in front of him. "Now eat your breakfast."

"I think that's my line," Lana reminded her. "Eat up. We do have the Back Forty to plow, you know."

"Yeah I know." He kissed Lana on the cheek. "And you're going to make that cherry cobbler for me, right?"

Lana's eyes sparkled and a saucy smile spread on her lips. "One never knows _what _might come out of the oven, _Mr. Kent_. Just wait and see."

Chloe grinned. "Now you've done it. Clark's going to set the state speed record for plowing."

"Got to know how to motivate. Clark loves his desserts. I have a few recipes." Lana shrugged. "Let's eat and then we can get to work."

The trio set to work on their breakfast. Things waited for them to do. Big things indeed.


	19. Attack on the Farm

Chapter 20 [That night—Kent Farm]

True to Chloe's prediction, Clark did indeed plow and seed the entire back forty in a couple of hours singlehandedly. He also added a few laps around the town to burn off some more energy and then flew to the Arctic and back for good measure. He felt much lighter since leaving the _Planet_.

Soon enough, he and Lana would begin their Kryptonian training.

He walked into the house to find her working on the promised dessert. "Looks awesome."

"No fair peeking, Clark," Lana sassed. "You're early."

"I never thought it was too early for us." He kissed her passionately.

"You really are trying for brownie points, aren't you?" She laughed while setting a salad down on the table. "I hope hamburgers are okay."

"Hamburgers are great, Lana." He smiled warmly at her. "And the dessert too."

"Of course." Her eyes sparkled at him. "Maybe you might want to milk the cows? It'll take a few more minutes." Then she felt queasy. "Clark?"

He staggered while suddenly feeling weak himself. "What?"

"Pity you had to leave the _Planet_, Clark," Tess deadpanned while stepping into view. In her hands, she held the telltale green rock out. "I will not lose my hold on you. The Traveler cannot be trusted to look out for himself. Imagine my surprise to see you both being affected by this."

"Clark, what….?" Lana gasped while fighting the nausea. "This…this is what Lionel meant."

"I never imagined that you were one of them too, Lana." Tess admired the unexpected surprise. "No wonder Clark has been so attracted to you. If only Lex had realized this….." She smiled coldly. "He could've used you. I'll make sure you both fulfill your true roles."

"We…have our own plans," Lana gasped.

"You cannot be trusted," Tess reiterated while stepping closer to them.

"Everyone has their own plans. Destiny is for us to shape."

Tess glared over her shoulder to see Zatanna watching them. "The magician. Do you think a few card games are going to help you?" She drew a pistol and trained it on the newcomer.

Zatanna smiled. _"Raeppasid, nug!"_

The gun vanished in Tess' hand.

"_Rood eht nepo!" _the magician ordered while opening the front door.

"Drop the rock and back away, Mercer," Green Arrow ordered. He stepped through the open front door.

"Green Arrow, a little out of your territory, aren't you?" Tess queried testily.

In the blink of an eye, the stone disappeared from her hand, leaving only a breeze in its wake.

The archer fired his shaft just to Tess' left.

The arrow released a gas, dropping the interloper into a deep sleep.

"I'd say we're right where we should be," the archer told the unconscious heiress.

"Where did she come from?" Lana wondered while struggling to her feet.

"She came in through the cellar window," Bart reported while zipping to a stop. "Lady sure can squeeze through a tight spot."

"She'll need to squeeze her way out of another one," Green Arrow noted while picking Tess up in his arms. "Let's drop her off at the police."

"But she'll tell about us," Clark mentioned. "Besides with her lawyers, she'll be out of jail in an hour."

"Perhaps she can forget about this interest?" Zatanna suggested. She touched Tess' forehead and commanded, _"Niaga meht fo kniht reven lliw uoy! Erutluc rieht ro meht fo gnihton wonk uoy! Srelevart eht tuoba tegrof!_" She turned to her boyfriend. "It is done."

"Excellent. Let's drop by the mansion and get rid of the Veritas stuff just in case," the archer instructed. "Maybe you can give us a hand, Clark?"

"I don't want to leave Lana," Clark disagreed.

"I'll be fine. Dinner will be waiting when you get back. Maybe you could all join us?" Lana supposed.

"I can definitely deal with an invite like that!" Bart exclaimed before taking off.

"Indeed," Zatanna concurred before disappearing.

"Guy's gotta keep the girlfriend happy. Good cooking does that. Thanks, Lana. Come on, Clark," Green Arrow noted.

Clark kissed Lana on the lips. "For our future."

"For our future," she agreed before watching him speed off toward the mansion.

"It'll be okay," Green Arrow assured her before carrying Tess to his car.

_Thanks, Oliver and everyone for the save. _Lana grimaced at how they'd almost been taken from their home by the surprise attack. _Thankfully our friends were up to the task. We really do need to be part of something bigger!_

Chapter 21 [An hour later—Kent Farm]

Lana finished with the settings and making sure that dinner was ready for the group. She really wished that she didn't have to be the one watching the meal. _Still we don't need to be burning the house down. _

["Lana? How's it going?"] Clark wondered.

["Everything's set here, Clark. And at the mansion?"] she replied.

["We're just finishing here. See you in a few minutes,"] he noted before signing off.

_At least we're safe! _She took the hamburgers out of the oven and put them on a serving platter. "Hope these are okay?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Zatanna assured her. "A search builds an appetite."

Lana nodded in appreciation. "I wish I could be doing more instead of watching the farm. These burgers are so dry but thank you, Zatanna." She turned to the door. "Clark and Bart are outside." As the two guys came through the door, she hugged her _fiancé_. "How'd it go?"

"That place still rocks! It would've served her right if we'd…." Bart started.

Clark shut him off with a look. "We got what we came for. The artifacts are safe."

"Yeah whatever. I just can see the value of that stuff is all," Bart muttered.

Lana rubbed the younger man's arm reassuringly. "The good thing is you didn't lower yourself to Lex or Tess' level." She shuddered. "To think she actually came in here like that."

"We're safe now, Lana," Clark reassured her with a hug. "And we've got our friends to help us."

"You've got that right, Dude. Hey, we've all saved each other's butts plenty!" Bart chimed in.

"That is what being part of a team is," Zatanna agreed.

Clark saw Green Arrow coming up the sidewalk with a duffel bag over his arm. "Here's our emerald archer." He opened the door. "A little obvious?"

"Relax, Clark. Nobody saw me," the archer noted while entering the house quickly and shutting the door. "I brought a change of clothes. Bart?"

"On it." Bart sped out and back. Within seconds, he'd changed out of costume and into his regular clothes.

"Wish I could be that fast," Green Arrow declared before stepping into the bathroom.

"We move at our own pace," Zatanna assured him.

"Just keep thinking that way," the Voice in the Bathroom mentioned. A couple of minutes later, Oliver came out in a blue dress shirt and a grey pair of slacks. "Hope that's better."

"It suits you," the magician agreed before giving him a kiss. "Now shall we eat?"

"What the lady wants, she gets," Clark chimed in as he ushered the group over toward the table. "Take a seat." After they had all sat down, he thought of what to say. "Okay, guys, I'm not the greatest at giving these speeches. I can imagine what my Mom and Dad would say so I'll go off of that." He took his love's hands in his. "Lana, this is our home. It's where we'll make our happiness for the rest of our lives. Tonight, Tess Mercer violated it. That's hard to take. But our friends saved us." He raised a soda glass. "I hope we can keep going."

"I'll go until after the stars go out, Clark. Count on that," Lana agreed warmly. "Thanks, everyone. I still can't believe what happened. Hopefully that'll be the end of the Veritas stuff."

"I'll make sure of it," Oliver vowed. "As for the save, it's our pleasure. After all, we're teammates and friends. We help each other. Hopefully we can make each other happy."

"You helped grant my wish. I appreciate that," Zatanna indicated while smiling at Oliver.

"Anything for my _amigos_," Bart concurred while eyeing the food. "Just help us kick butt once in a while."

"Don't worry. We will," Lana indicated while raising her glass. "To us and friendship. May we be friends for a long, long time."

"Hear! Hear!" everyone cheered while clinking glasses and taking drinks.

Maybe the house's atmosphere had been tarnished by Tess that afternoon. However, as Clark had said, the power of family and friends' love resonated in there. The latter purified the scene making it whole once more.

And in the end, that's all that counted…..


	20. Transition accomplished

Chapter 22 [Seven months later—Washington DC]

Martha looked around at the apartment and wondered where the time had gone. On the previous day, she'd left the halls of Congress for the last time. She knew she had made her mark. She probably could've done more.

But her true mark was as a Mom and a citizen of Smallville.

Oliver had sent the moving van on the previous day. Between Clark, Lana, Kara, Bart and Victor, the boxes and possessions were in the van very quickly. Within the hour, the latter two drove the vehicle west, heading down the interstate toward Kansas.

_I can't believe it's really over. That I'm transitioning back to the farm. _She gripped her wedding ring on her right hand. _I did it, Jonathan. I finished our task here and more. I made people's lives better. I know you were at the wedding. Now we can enjoy our family's lives together. _She smiled at the memory of the gala event just two months earlier.

With Chloe and Pete Ross flanking them, Clark and Lana recited their vows to the priest, making them "Earth official". (They'd already been married by Jor-El in the Kryptonian sense months earlier.) The bride wore her mother's wedding dress along with a combination of jeweled pieces from all families concerned. The groom wore a white tuxedo and a blue tie. Finally, they strolled out of the church under a cascade of white rose petals to the waiting limo.

The wedding reception went on for hours as the couple and their friends danced and partied long and hard. Chloe caught the garter. Pete was cracking good natured jokes about his friends all night. The couples danced elegantly in their gowns and suits.

_It was so beautiful! _Martha admired the portrait of the happy couple. _May you have many happy years together now that we've overcome everything._

"Hi, Mom. Are you ready?" Clark asked from the door where he and Lana waited.

"Yes. I am. Ready to get back home although I have to admit I'm not too sure about the flying thing," Martha admitted.

"We'll be fine, Mom," Lana assured her with a gentle smile. "It's so weird seeing this place so empty."

"Other than the silver settings and the official things that stay here, everything else is on its way back." Martha nodded. "I'm ready to get back to work around the farm."

"And we're ready to have you back," he noted gladly. "Let's get your keys turned in. Then we can head for home."

Martha packed the portrait in her suitcase to cushion it before shutting the lid. "Here we go. Hope two bags are okay."

"I think we can fit them in," Lana supposed while getting them.

He shut the door behind them and they headed for the office. Ten minutes later, everything was settled.

They walked into the back alley and made sure nobody was watching.

He picked his mother up in his arms. "Ready, Mom?"

"As I'll ever be," Martha declared.

He smiled as they streaked into the air and headed west.

"So much for Washington," Lana noted. She took a quick look across the street toward the vacant lot where she had spent the night before running into Martha. It seemed like an eternity before but it had only been a year. "And now everything's different. Thanks, Zatanna." She took off into the sky and followed in her husband's wake. After twenty minutes, she saw the familiar rooftops of Smallville beneath them. ["Clark, where are you?"]

["Head for the cemetery. Everything okay?"] he advised.

["Sure. Just remembering some things. I'll be right there,"] she agreed while descending and landing beside them. She immediately recognized her father-in-law's grave site. "I thought you'd be heading home first."

"I wanted to see Dad first. It's been too long," Martha expressed while planting a kiss on the granite stone. "Hi, Honey. I just want you to know that everything's been taken care of. I loved serving our state and continuing what you started. Now though, I want to be with our family. I miss you." She blew another kiss. "I'll be back soon." She stood and looked at the younger couple flanking her. "Thanks."

"No problem, Mom. Dad's important to us too," Clark noted with a hug.

"We're family," Lana agreed.

"We sure are. Now I'd like to see the house. You did clean it, right?" Martha requested with a bit of teasing at the end.

"We did. As if we'd let you walk into a messy house?" he supposed.

"And no parties or anything. I don't want any fanfare for just doing my job," Martha insisted.

"No parties although people were disappointed," Lana lamented while picking up the two suitcases again. "Shall we?" She took off toward the house.

"Here we go, Mom," Clark noted as they took off into the sky again. Within seconds, they were landing behind the yellow farm house. "And here we are!"

"That's amazing how Lana and you do that, Clark," Martha remarked in awe as he set her down. She'd seen him do it as Kal-El years before. But now she had taken a flight with her son in his right mind.

They were all growing into their true roles.

She stepped into the house and admired how everything seemed as it had when she'd last left it. "We're home."

"We sure are," Clark agreed while hugging her and Lana's shoulders with an arm apiece. "All of us."

"And there's no place better," Lana concurred. "No place better indeed."

And so, another transition had been made. While bigger places seemed to have allure, smaller ones had the charm and stability. For the Kents, all was back to the way it should have been….

Conclusion [A Year Later]

[Fortress of Solitude, Arctic]

Under a clear blue sky, the crystalline fortress lay obscured by its pristine white surroundings. A gentle breeze blew across the snowscape.

Within the structure, Clark and Lana stood within their light columns. As they'd done every day for the previous eight months, the couple learned about Kryptonian culture under Jor-El's tutorage. They began to appreciate how unique they were.

After three hours of exposure, Jor-El ended the session. _You learn quickly, my Children. Soon you shall know all that there is to know._

["It makes my head hurt,"] she complained. ["Sorry if I'm lagging behind Clark."]

_You are learning at an excellent rate, Lana. Fear not. We shall speak again soon. _With that, Jor-El went quiet.

"It is a lot, Lana. Hey, if you're getting his praise then you're doing your job," Clark assured her.

"I know, Clark. I'd feel better if I knew I was holding up my end. With Isis and everything, I feel overwhelmed," she lamented.

He hugged her tightly. "It isn't a contest, Lana. You're doing great. I love you being here with me." He let his eyes sparkle into hers.

She smiled. "And I love you being here for me, Clark." Her eyes shone warmly back into his. Her lips whispered over his. "Let's go home."

He took her hand and they streaked off together into the big blue yonder.

****

[Talon]

Martha finished fixing a couple of mochas and set them out for Table 7. Since returning from Washington, she'd resumed her routine between the café and the farm readily. She felt better about being around her neighbors rather than arguing with politicians and watching her morals. _This is where I truly belong! _She saw the Kryptonian couple walk in and waved them over. "Hi! How did today go?"

"Everything's quiet. We learned a lot," Clark commented.

"I really want to keep up. Hope I'm doing okay," Lana added.

"I'm sure you're doing fine. I really appreciate the assist around the house. Your cooking is great," Martha complimented.

Lana blushed. "Thanks, Mom. I appreciate that."

"No problem. I think the others are in the corner booth. Why don't you join them?" Martha noted. "I'll get your usuals out to you."

The couple walked over to find Chloe, Davis, Oliver and Zatanna talking there.

"Hey, guys. Take a seat," Oliver invited. "Everything going okay with the other business?"

"Fine. Sorry we aren't around for everything," Lana apologized.

"You do enough. That's fine," Oliver expressed as they sat down.

"See what Davis got me?" Chloe queried while placing her hand on the table. On her right ring finger, a diamond ring glittered for all to see.

"We're figuring on sometime next year to make it official. I didn't want to lose her," Davis explained.

"We'll be there. Just name the time and place," Clark assured them and shook the prospective groom's hand. "Congratulations, you two!"

"I need a matron of honor, Lana," Chloe requested.

"As if! You know I'll do it!" Lana grinned as she hugged her friend.

"Now that's more like it," Zatanna assessed.

"Glad you think so," Oliver sassed.

"Careful, Mr. Queen. That sounds like fodder for another wish," the magician supposed.

"I'm saving mine. I have what I want," the archer shot back.

"As do I." She snuggled close to her boyfriend and admired the other couples around them. Although she knew the power of wishes, she knew well the power of positive vibes in the community around themselves. While all can make wishes, nobody really had the power to grant them all by themselves.

Still everyone had their wishes in hand. And that is what makes the world go around. Makes it go fast indeed…..

THE END


End file.
